I LOVE YOU BEYOND THE BARRIERS OF TIME
by lord darkness 69
Summary: karin kurosaki is the younger sister to ichigo kurosaki , one day she realizes that she has feelings for her big brother stronger than admiration could be love warning: lemon/harem ss2 plot : as days went by karin and ichigo became very close and decided to get married , their father agrees to it as long as he takes responsibility but a certain orange hair girl doesnt like the idea
1. i have feelings for big brother

I love you beyond the barriers of time

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction M English , romance [ ichigo k , rukia k , Karin k ]

Synopses

Karin sees her older brother ichigo always with rukia , a bond starts forming between her and ichigo that she can neither hide or deny , love is in the air with a spicy twist

Chapter 1 : I have feelings for big brother

THE WORLD THA WE LIVE IN IS FILLED WITH SOULS , SOULS OF THE DEPARTED THAT IS SPIRITS WHO HAVE LEFT THERE BODIES BEHIND AND CANT ACTUALLY CROSS TO THE AFTERLIFE . YOU MIGHT BE THINKING THAT'S VERY PHILOSOPHICAL THINKING AND AN IMAGINATIVE ONE , NORMAL PEOPLE CSNT SEE GHOSTS OR HEAR THEM . YEAH NORMAL PEOPLE CANT, BUT I CAN . – KARIN KUROSAKI

It was a normal day in karakura town , it was bright and a beautiful morning , a nice gentle breeze was flowing and the forcast said it was going to be sunny with a light breeze for the full week . Yet Karin was quiet sad . Seeing Karin so gloomy yuzu Tried to cheer her up " come on Karin cheer up Ichi nii will be back in a few more days . Karin please you don't always act like this whats wrong ." Karin was sad that ichigo is not at home with them, even the annoying father of the bunch isshin had gone somewhere for a meeting of some sorts . ICHIGO had gone on a trip with Rukia and wont be back for couple of weeks .

Karin knew her dear sister was trying to cheer her up but still She didn't feel happy at all " thanks sis for cheering me on but I am not feeling great today , you know mood swings ." seeing Karin like this broke yuzus heart , but remembered something that might help her.

" Karin I have free tickets to the theaters plus some shopping vouchers, you want to join me ?" hearing this Karin looked at yuzu questioningly " from where did you get them yuzu ? I didn't know you even had these." Yuzu blushed " I won these at a quiz at our school about 2 weeks back , after that I forgot otherwise we could have taken ichigo with us for a day of fun and thrills ." the plan sounds fun and she decided to go with yuzu for the outing .

On the flip side

Yuzu and Karin didn't know that ichigo didn't go on a random trip with rukia , it was official business given to kuchiki rukia to go and see an anomaly that has occurred outskirts the town and needed help .Ichigo thought that things might get ugly decided to call Chad and Uryuu to help them out .

ALL FOUR of them approached the site and saw a portal open and were greeted by yoruichi " you guys took your sweet time coming here dint you , kuchiki?" rukia let out a smile " it good to see you to yoruichi sama , if you are here you might have brought us an update on the situation ." she nodded " according to kisuke urahara It is a dimensional rift that connects the world of the living with the hueco mundo it portal will allow the the hollows free entry to this realm , free buffet of souls ."

ichigo spoke up " what do we have to do to stop the rift ?" yoruichi spoke hesitantly " this type of rift can only be opened by a grand master hollow ,somewhat of a head honcho type . if we are able to defeat him it would close ." uryuu was in deep thought " can the arrancars be behind this , we can assume that this is an unofficial attack of some kind ."

maybe but we need to stay vigilent as as hollows can come at us any time ? chad pitched in he was contantly keeping an eye on the portal . yoruichi sighed " while you guys took your sweet time getting here about a thousand hollows came out of that thing and I had to deal with them ,so you owe me ichigo " ichigo knew it was going to be one hell of a weekend cause now he needs to go on a shopping spree with her and cant ditch her as she is basically the god the flash step . the hollows started appearing and there was no where to run . they all screemed in unison " FIGHT , CONQUER , SURVIVE ."

A WEEK LATER

KARIN ENJOYED THE DAY SHE SPENT WITH HER SISTER BUT SOMETHING FELT A MISS .

Quick flashback -

During the trip whenever she saw sibling hanging out ,eating and playing together , she used to think of ichigo . how it would be nice if he was around , yuzu called out to her " earth to Karin , can you hear me ? Karin snapped out of the dreamy world she had created " what is it yuzu , you need something ?"

" you were spacing out right now are you okay ?"

" yeah I am fine ."

" you sure , you are having fun right ?"

Karin blushes " sure sis I am having fun don't worry about me ."

We saw a movie together , ate some takoyaki( octopus dumplings) and onigiri ( rice balls) , shopped till the stores closed and headed back home .

PRESENT

Recently whenever Karin thought of her older brother , she felt flustered , her heart began to beat faster , her cheeks bagan to heat up , she started to breath heavily . these are feeling she never felt before it was kind of confusing but clear at the same time . she looked at the photo frame of her and ichigo stood there silent for about 5 minutes and whispered to the heavens

" AM I IN LOVE WITH MY OLDER BROTHER ? IS THIS RELTIONSHIP BETWEEN US EVEN POSSIBLE ?

TO BE CONTINUED

THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION THAT I WROTE IN MY LIFE . PLZ LEAVE COMMENTS AND SUGGESTION TO IMPROVE THSES FANFICS

PS STAY TUNED FOR MORE IT GOING TO GET SPICY IN FUTURE INSTALLMENTS .


	2. clouded judgement : feeling grow strong

I love you beyond the barriers of time

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction M English , romance [ ichigo k , rukia k , Karin k ]

CHAPTER 2 : clouded judgement : feelings grow strong

2 days passed since the day yuzu and Karin went to shop

Late that night

Karins heart kept on beating hard it was a feeling unlike the ones she ever felt . It only occurred when she thought of Ichigo . She is baffled by what she was feeling " is this what they call love or is it an intense admiration for her big brother . she is so confused , this feeling was new and felt so good .

Just then she snapped out of that line of thought as she wondered where yuzu was and went to check on her . she fond yuzu on the couch " goodness gracious yuzu is sleeping on the couch, she doesnt do that ." the TV was still on on it a marathon of her favorite show was going on " lets switch off the tv , and get you a blanket sis ." she fetched a blanket from the cupboard and put it on her . as she was headed back to her room Karin decided to take a detour , to Ichigo's room . She opens the door " I am coming in now , ichi nii .'' but all she found was an empty dark room with moon light coming into the room . she felt dis heartened as she never was physically away from her brother or so she thought anyway [ this is a reference to the soul society ark when Chad , Uryuu, Orehime , Ichigo went to save rukia , but might have told the sisters they are going on a school field trip or something]

she started to stare at the mirror in Ichigo's room , she took of her night gown and looked into the mirror . {she was checking herself out , gave you a hint guys } . she was getting self-conscious so she felt a bit weird . after some time Karin spoke softly "I wonder what type of girl Ichigo is interested in ." with a sigh she wore her gown I laid herself on the bed of her dear brother " this is the bed where ichi nii sleeps hah ?" she began blushing " well of course dummy that was a dumb thought ." she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep .

next day

In her sleep she saw that Ichigo had come back , got some souvenirs from his trip gives it to them and goes to his bedroom , she follows pursuit and confesses her love for him . ICHIGO gives her is anwer to whether he will accept or not when yuzu came in and woke her up " KARIN WAKE UP it 11 am in he morning , get up sleepy head ."

Karin got up in a startle and in a fit of rage screamed at yuzu " what is your problem yuzu , cant you see I cant you see I was asleep , baka ." yuzu stood there in shock as her sister never shouts on her , never not ever "Im sorry Karin if I upset you, it wasn't intentional . I will leave you alone now." Just as yuzu was leaving Karin noticed a tear run down her cheek . this broke Karin heart as she never scolded yuzu that was a far thought she dint raise her voice at all . she was left all alone in the room to think about the argument , but she felt really bad but her mind was clouded by thoughts of Ichigo " is this love or is this something else I wonder ."

She went downstairs and saw yuzu fixing up lunch , just then yuzu turned around and greeted her " well turn that frown upside down as lunch is ready . you must be hungry ." Karin turned to yuzu

" yuzu I am sorry I yelled at you , it was dumb . I didn't mean it ."

Yuzu sipped her tea " I know that , you must have had something in your mind , you know like a

Brain block or something . you weren't thinking straight ,so the only way you could express is through shouting right?"

" yeah I guess you can say that , so you forgive me ."

" I never took it to heart so don't worry ."

" but I saw you crying , yuzu ."

" oh that [ sips tea slowly ] I was just taken aback when you screamed at me . I guess the shock of the first time getting scolded by you made me teary eyed but its alright ."

Karin let out a smile when yuzu said that she was forgiven in a way and ate her food " thank you for the food ." Karin looks at yuzu " hey yuzu when my mind is back on track can I share with you something?"

Yuzu smiled at her " sure whenever you want ." ( I just wanted to put this as I think yuzu is a very good support character , one of my favorites ) .

SCHOOL BEGINS

Yuzu and Karin left home for school , after they arrived they went there separate ways .

" see you later Karin , I am heading to class now."

" yeah sure , take care yuzu ." she waved her goodbye and they went their separate ways.

Karin went to school but couldn't focus ,she was thinking of Ichigo ( this gets really good ) all she could think was some weird shit like how she got a quick look of Ichigo's body in the shower when she brought him fresh clothes( she sneaked a peak through the sliding bathroom door ,curiosity or for science) about two months ago. That was one instance that happened that peaked Karin interest for Ichigo . she kind of likes it when he comes back from football practice , all drenched in sweat , the outline of his muscles shown . she started blushing " what am I thinking these days ."

At the dinner table Karin had a talk with yuzu . yuzu sipped her tea and was listening to her and was bewildered to say the least .

Karin started the conversation " say yuzu what do you call a relationship between two siblings ?"

Yuzu stared at her questioningly " why are you asking me this/ what do you want this info for?'

" for scientific purposes , just tell me will you?"

Yuzu sighed " I have no idea about this , sorry ?"

Karrin closed her eyes " of course you don't ."

Karin got up after dinner was over " I am heading out , so don't wait for me ."

Yuzu followed her to the door " where you going at this late hour."

" I have to meet someone , don't worry be back in a jiffy ."

It was late night and Karin knocked at the door of Uraharas shop . " I know Urahara open up ."

Ururu took her to hat and clogs ( Urahara) " Karin chan what can I do for you ?"

Karin spoke " what do you call a relationship between two siblings ?"

Urahara was confused " why are you asking this Karin chan ?"

Karin blushed " cause I think I am in love with my brother."

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you like this as well I will be focusing on Ichigo x Karin dynamic from chapter 3

It will dive more in the complicated feelings of Karin and return of ichigo to the clinic ( lemon chapter)

if you want to know what happens in the hollow fight I will do a separate chapter a one shot later .


	3. confession romance blooms

I love you beyond the barriers of time

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction M English , romance [ ichigo k , rukia k , Karin k ]

Sorry guys chapter 3 took some time , my college exams were going on , anyway pls support and enjoy

This story (warning lemon , incest read at your own risk) enjoy

Chapter 3 : confession romance blooms

Karin spoke " what do you call a relationship between two siblings ?"

Urahara was confused " why are you asking this Karin chan ?"

Karin blushed " cause I think I am in love with my brother."

urahara looked at her " are you serious about this, KARIN chan?

she nodded as urahara sighed "well there is nothing wrong in it as long has both of you are okay with it i guess."

that was enough info she needed for now.

Ichigo comes back home after a month yuzu is happy to see her older brother again especially Karin . she has been waiting for him to return because she had to tell him how she felt . Karin knocked on the door to Ichigo room " ichi nii I am coming in , pardon the intrusion ."she came in Ichigo's room and saw Ichigo was in the shower , the room was dim and the outline of Ichigo's body was seen. Karin seeing this scene unfold made her heart skip a beat , her face glowed bright red and she left the room. It was too much for her to process , but her desire to get close to ichigo grew 10 folds " ichigo I love you , but I cannot voice my feelings for you why is this ?''

Next morning

isshin and yuzu left the house for a few hours , leaving Ichigo in charge of the house . this gave Karin ample of time to tell ichigo how she feels about him .

ichigo got up and gave a smile to Karin " hey Karin dad and yuzu are going to take their sweet time outside , what me to order pizza ?" this lit an idea in her mind " no ichi nii how about I make us something to eat later ?" ichigo was surprised " you will cook ? well that's a first ." Karin smiled " yeah while you and dad were away we sisters didn't had much to do so I learned two or three dishes from yuzu." Ichigo nodded " okay sounds good , little Karin knows how to cook so ,what you making chef?"

Karin blushed " jeez I am a grownup ichigo , stop treating me like a kid ." Ichigo apologized to her " sorry so whats the dish ." Karin smiled " how does curry sound ?"

"sound good ." they had there food and ichigo had to admit she was not bad of a cook " not bad Karin in the future whoever is going to marry you he will be happy ." this made Karin blush " umm ich..ichigo can I talk to you about something ?" ichigo was confused " what is it ?"

"Have you ever been with a girl ?" Karin spoke up , this made ichigo spit the juice he was drinking .

Ichigo asked in a scarcastic tone " why do you want to know? whats the deal Karin?"

Karin blushed " ah forget I asked anything?" ichigo raised an eyebrow " whats wrong karin? you can tell me?"

Karin looked ichigo in the eyes " ichigo I have always admired you , the way you always try to protect me and yuzu . but recently the admiration I have for you has increased to a level where I cant call it admiration at all ." ichigo couldn't fathom what his sister was saying " karin I don't know what you mean?" karin face now red " do I have to spell it out ? I love you ."

Ichigo now getting a clear picture leaned in and kissed her . karin was surprised by this , but didn't mind it , ichigo letting go now spoke " I didn't know you had these feelings towards me karin ,but I don't think the society not to mention dad wont approve ." this time karin kissed him " I don't care about the society or anybody I just want to know your answer .'' ichigo sighed and nodded " I love you karin ." I continued to kiss her , karin who was overjoyed began kissing him with passion beyond compare.

This turned into a full lustful scene as now they were including a little tongue action , they were straight French kissing each other after 7 whole minutes of continuous action they stopped for a breath of air . this was getting steamy due to the intense kissing both of them were in heat . ichigo started to feel uncomfortable , karin saw what the problem was , something was sticking out of ichigos pants .

She hesitantly pulled down his pants and his penis was revealed , karin face was a shade of crimson " wow that is big , ichi nii ." ichigo began to feel embaraced about the situation .

(Unknown to everyone karin might have watched a couple of videos on what to do in this situation)

Karin looked at ichigos flustered face and smilled and began licking the thick long rod of her brother . when she heard the moans of ichigo she began the next faze karin sucked ichigos rod .

Ichigos moans began to penetrate the room " karin that feels amazing. How are you so good at this." Karin increased her pace making ichigo feel more good " karin I am going to blow…" ichogo reseased a lot of thick goo into karin mouth instead of spitting she swallowed it " this sure has an interesting flavor but I prefer vanilla ice cream over this ."

Ichigos cock was still throbbing karin face turned crimson " if you wa nt to stick it in you will have to put it in my ass , otherwise I might get pregnant ." ichigo clearly in heat asked " you sure it okay?" karin nodded , ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in and karin screamed .ichigo asked

" are you alright karin ?'' karin nodded " I am fine ichi nii I guess it takes time too get used to huh. You can start moving ." ichigo takes the call and starts moving slowly but the pleasure of anal sex was getting them too much exited . karin kept on moaning " ichigo this feels amazing , it I driving me crazy ."

Ichigo agreed this feeling was like anything he ever experienced " Karin I'm going to blow it feels to good." Karin gave him permission to blow his load " let it go , give in." ichigo let go and both screemed in ecstasy . they both lay on the floor hugging each other karin spoke up " we better freshen up as they will be back soon ." ichigo nodded and they both headed into the shower together to save time .ichigo kissed karin in the shower and it led to another round of intence kissing.

When yuzu and isshin came back they found karin and ichigo asleep on the couch hugging each other ( don't worry they were fully clothed )

To be continued


	4. UNEXPECTED SURPRISE ,BOND GROWS STRONGER

I love you beyond the barriers of time

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction M English , romance [ ichigo k , yuzu k, Karin k ]

[Here you go chapter 4 now there is going to the addition of yuzu in this so yeah enjoy

And please tell me if you want any other pair ups and I can do that . thanks ]

Chapter 4 the bond grows stronger , unexpected surprise

The want of physical affection or intimacy grows over time , you cannot accept nor deny this feeling . its innate and instinctive its just a gradual process I guess – kisuke urahara

Karin woke up and let out a yawn " what am I doing on the couch?" then she saw Ichigo who was also on the couch with her , basically she was sleeping on him up until now . her heart skipped a beat trying to figure out what happened and why they were like that. But the sudden recollection of them getting all intimate the other night made her face crimson red . " what were we thinking ? this is so weird ."

Ichigo was the next one up " umm Karin why are you sitting on me?'' Karin blushed " you don't remember anything ." Ichigo recalled the wild night he had before " oh , crap karin im so sorry ."

Karin gave Ichigo a smile " what are you sorry for , idiot? I enjoyed last night and being that much close to you made me feel happy .'' hearing this Ichigo gave Karin a deep kiss " if its alright with you then I am cool with it ." karin remarked " jeeez drama queen .''

they looked at the clock they were getting late for school . they found a note on the kitchen table , it was from yuzu saying she already left for school and left there breakfast at the table.

Karin spoke up " we better freshen up and go to school pronto on the double ." Ichigo nodded and they both headed into the shower together to save time . ichigo couldn't help admire his sisters curves and small breasts , he put soap in his hand and began rubbing her back " let me help clean you up .'' the cleaning part was just an excuse he just needed a reason to touch her soft and supple skin. " wow karin you take care of your skin pretty well ." karin smiled " why thanks ichi nii but I know you are having perverted thoughts just now ." ichigo couldn't help but blush , she came up to " you are so predictable , but I wonder why are you not so popular with other girls ." she smirked " could it be my brother is gay?"

Ichigo refused that claim and karin laughed " no seriously you have such a nice asset at least , you should have one girlfriend .'' she purred simultaneously stroking his erect rod. Ichigo kissed Karin in the shower and it led to another round of intense kissing. Ichigo couldn't resist it he felt really horny , plus the way karin was stroking his rod was unbearable. He let go and cum gushed out from his rod onto her breast " my my ichigo you are so horny ." she smirked as she scooped some of with her finger I began licking it of in a seductive manner . Ichigo couldnt help but blush at this point .

ICHIGO POV

To tell the truth Ichigo never ever thought of any girl that way , you know that he can have a bond greater than friendship , of falling in love o just having some sort of intimate relation with them .he just views them as friends thats it .but somehow Karin changed that , now pure lust for his sister was driving him now . " why don't we stay at home today? It wont be a problem right ." Karin looked at him " I don't think so , but what will we do ?"

Ichigo gave a grin " we can go up tp my room , hang out and later maybe go shopping ."

Karin gave him a wicked grin ' you just want to do naughty things to me." Ichigo admitted it and they went to the room . Karin taunted Ichigo " I kind of you you would suggest this . am I really that attractive for you to not be able to go away and miss school . just cause you will get a chance to be with me ."

Ichigos response to this was a deep and passionate kiss , Karin just felt rather turned on by the kiss. This was turning into a steamy scene , she kissed Ichigo back and love just bloomed . Ichigo pushed her into the bed and began kissing her body top to bottom . this was getting to a little kinky side of things as he wanted to experiment on her body trying to find her pleasure spots , per say. It was getting quiet hot , there bodies were heating up to the point were it was feeling quite the attraction towards each other.

Karin looked at Ichigo with a crimson face panting heavily " Ichigo … I cant take it anymore I am about to …" she burst off , the pleasure of the scene just made her cum . Ichigo looking at her with aww, and decided to tease her some more .

KARIN POV

Her mind was in a haze and was in complete heat , she couldn't take it any more she now said Ichigo to hurry and put it in . Ichigo grinned " not until you got the blessings of my holy sword , Excalibur." Karin raised an eyebrow " holy sword Excalibur , really Ichigo ?" Ichigo nodded apologetically , but Karin didn't mind the lame joke " guess you will have to bless me with that sword , huh idiot brother." She got a grip of his so called sword ( Ichigo was not thinking straight at the moment) and began sucking it . it felt amazing for him , he was enjoying it more than before . in the heat of the moment he grabbed hold of her head and he began thrusting his hips . Karin was a little surprised by the rough style ichigo was adopting as she struggled to cope up , Ichigo increased his pace and his rod was now going into her throat , after some time he let go hot semen into her mouth down her throat .

She swallowed it though it was hard to and made the gag reflex . Karin looked at Ichigo and cued " now for the main event ." Ichigo inserted his rod into Karin b – hole and began moving . it was just as good as before the sensation of anal sex was quite enjoyable but the tightness of ichigo was going to make him cum . " I am going to blow ." karin screamed " yes , yes please give it to me , come on cum." And he shot a thick load in her , just then yuzu showed up " what are you guys doing?" Ichigo and Karin was shocked to she her back so early .

SOME TIME OF EXPLAINATION LATER

Yuzu looked at both of them and sighed " geez you both guys ae insatiable , full of lust its unbelievable. You know that it wrong to date your sister Ichigo ." Ichigo looked down in shame , feeling guilt but Karin protested " the way I see it its okay , I don't care what people think . I LOVE ICHIGO AND THAT'S IT ."

Yuzu raizes an eyebrow at her " if that's how it is I should have done this long ago .'' she went up to ichigo and kissed him passionately in a manner that made Karin blow of steam . after the intense kiss they separated , strand of saliva connecting them that blew both Ichigo and karins mind.

Yuzu smilled " you are not the only one that has a crush on Ichigo you know?'' then she proceeded to push Ichigo onto the bed . his rod was standing in all its glory , yuzu purred " you want to stick it in which hole ichi nii , front or back ?" hearing yuzu say that made Karin a bit shocked as she didn't expect her sister to be this seductive and naughty . she didn't let Ichigo choose and insert it into her v hole ( plz don't kill me I didn't want to refer it directly so yeah , sorry once again as I said I am new to writing these fanfics) yuzu moaned and looked at Ichigo seductively ' how does it feel to take your sisters v card , big brother . Ichigo was now worried as not only their father will find out but it will risk impregnating yuzu.

She laughed " don't worry dad has gone on a business trip , so you need not worry . now Ichigo I am moving ." she started to move her hips and this made Ichigo rock hard inside her yuzu just admired ichigos girth and stamina as she just saw him blow a load in Karin.[ But unlike her sister who had two rounds with of experience , this was her first time.] Karin couldn't help it anymore she went close to them and began sucking yuzu breast . yuzu couldn't help but moan to this , she was already in heat due to the hip movements , now Karin sucking her breasts made her want to cum .

Yuzu looked at Ichigo " I am about to cum Ichigo , I cant hold on for much longer ." Ichigo himself was close to climax and yuzu came , at the last minute pulled out and Ichigo came on yuzu body . both of them lay on the bed gasping for air . they slowly drifted to sleep .

Karin went down locked the main door ( not wearing clothes ) , came back put a blanket on the duo , snuggled into the blanket and slept next to Ichigo .

To be continued

Check out my story FORBIDDEN FRUIT ROMANCE UNFOLDS A ICHIGO X UNOHANA FIC

AND BOND GREATER THAN FRIENDSHIP ICHIGO X RUKIA FIC


	5. bond strained , broken ideals

I love you beyond the barriers of time

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction M English , romance [ ichigo k , yuzu k, Karin k ]

Chapter 5 : boundary crossed , bond strained

Our paths may change as life goes on , but the bond between us will remain forever , that's a promise.

Don't you think so too - yuzu kurosaki

I love my brother , I don't know a world with out him , our connection goes beyond time , connected by a string of fate , do you hear the sound of my heart that yearns for your affection . – Karin kurosaki

Being a big brother is better than being a superhero , you don't need to be strong when you have such amazing sisters to back you up , but now I am stuck with a dilemma – both my sisters have a crush on me , and I don't have the will or the strength to choose , I love them equally . why give me such a task that will destroy me from the inside ,tear me apart – Ichigo kurosaki

Previously

Yuzu finds out about Ichigo and Karin relationship between them and hell ensues

Yuzu looked at both of them and sighed " geez you both guys ae insatiable , full of lust its unbelievable. You know that it wrong to date your sister Ichigo ." Ichigo looked down in shame , feeling guilt but Karin protested " the way I see it its okay , I don't care what people think . I LOVE ICHIGO AND THAT'S IT ."

Yuzu raizes an eyebrow at her " if that's how it is I should have done this long ago .'' she went up to ichigo and kissed him passionately in a manner that made Karin blow of steam . after the intense kiss they separated , strand of saliva connecting them that blew both Ichigo and karins mind.

Present time : evening same day

Ichigo gets up all flustered seeing both his sisters nude beside him , thinking back to the events of the afternoon how they transpired ' did I just have an intimate relationship , with my sisters.' Ichigo looked out in to the night sky , thinking and waiting for them to wake up .

Both the sisters woke up to a worried orange head, Karin spoke up ' whats up ichi nii , whats wrong ?"

Ichigo looked at them " I think we went a little to far . now I cant look at you the same way , we wont have the same relation anymore we have crossed the boundary that was not meant to be crossed , you guys understand that right.''

Both sisters look at Ichigo with concern they both speak in unison " but Ichigo we love you,we know what happened and it a point of no return kind of situation but , our feeling for you are pure and true .''

Yuzu speaks up " we don't care about the society or the fact that we may have overdid it but , it worth it if we feel the same for each other. " Ichigo looked at her , yuzu continued " you are our big brother , we miss you when you are away , we hate it when you hurt us arguing with us, we love you when you are yourself , we are siblings we do stupid things .''

Ichigo is moved by the thought but is disturbed that , now after these acts of lust , in future they might not have chance with other men , that bond that chemistry , that sensation might be over for them , he was afraid he might have tainted there soul with lust for him. " I see thanks yuzu , but I need to think about it , Im sorry I am going out for sometime."

Ichigo leaves leaving the girls alone and confused, he goes to the one person that can help him Urahara .

while on the way he keeps questioning the relation with his twin sisters . ' don't get me wrong I love them

and want to protect them but after the incident with them can I look them in the eye , as a brother.'

Urahara shop

Ichigo walks into the shop and finds Ururu cleaning the shelves " hey ururu is kisuke here I want to talk to

him .'' ururu looked at him ' Ichigo , yes go right I n , he was expecting you to show up."

Not getting the idea , he went in ' why would kisuke expect him to show up.''

Urahara spoke up " ah yes Ichigo , so what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight ."

Ichigo looked at him " I want you to open the training field ." kisuke looked at him " why?"

Ichigo took out his combat pass and turned to him " I need to express some feelings mostly rage.''

For three days straight he spent at the underground training ground just releasing his pent up anger , but

the longer he trained the more anxious he became , the thoughts of the fight with his sisters came to mind , he wanted to suppress those emotions.

" its not working is it Ichigo ? you want to suppress those feelings for your sisters , right king"

He opened his eyes to find himself in the inner world where shiro was hanging around .

He walks up to Ichigo and stands next to him , the orange head notices that he doesn't have his blade . Ichigo looks at him " yo if you come for a fight , should have brought a sword." To this shiro punches Ichigo

" yo jack ass because of your gloomy ass its happening again, this inner world that's a heaven and you rule over is crumbling there is so get a grip."

Ichigo gives a grin " no snarky comment for me , strange and ironical." Shiro looks at him in distaste " the irony lies in our strength dumbass , I cant believe how much you have fallen , just for some stupid reason as that fling with your sisters"

Ichigo grabs him by the collar " what the fuck do you know , do you have a family ? do you know what it feels like to betray your ideals ? to know you might have destroyed the future of your loved ones?" shiro punches him in the face " god dammit , you hear yourself , you are practically drowning in self pity . dude the world has not got into flames yet , as for your f - ing ideals our ideals are made up of light and shadows , you have only seen the light but now you cant neglect the shadow it's the same thing , the other side of the coin . hell even the moon has a dark side . you suppose to be the rational thinker , leave the depressed and killer thoughts to me will ya."

Ichigo couldn't believe he was getting owned in an argument by by a thing that looked like a inverted image of him in photoshop and materialized somehow , but the words from him were golden , meaningful . shiro smiled " you don't need someone to complete you as retarded as the thinking goes , you need someone to accept you for who you are , and who better than your sisters . you are related by blood after all they have seen you in every situation and have an idea of your f – ing character , so why not just accept them , I know fo the fact that they have."

Ichigo began to teary eyed , shiro grinned " don't go soft on me yet , king . yeah and that comment about I don't know about family and crap , I am basically a part of you , you know that right . so they kind of become my headache as well." He looked Ichigo in the eyes " my family.''

Shiro then began to dissolve " I am leaving now , yeah tangerine hair one more thing they wouldn't mind having your children , enjoy that dipshit and go back to them."

Ichigo blushed " what does that mean ."

Shiros voice echoed "you know exactly what it means , it obvious enough , if you are not a total idiot."

To be continued


	6. lusty black ( ichigo x yoruichi)

I love you beyond the barriers of time

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction M English , romance [ ichigo k , rukia k , Karin k ]

Waning lemon ( you guys okay with Ichigo x yoruichi fic)

The poem used in this is my own original work I just like to write poems . I will be using this in context of yuzu indirectly reaching out to Ichigo , this particular poem is posted in my university magazine for the department of psychology . so anyway lets start minna :-

Chapter 6 : lusty black

Previously

Ichigo couldn't believe he was getting owned in an argument by by a thing that looked like a inverted image of him in photoshop and materialized somehow , but the words from him were golden , meaningful . shiro smiled " you don't need someone to complete you as retarded as the thinking goes , you need someone to accept you for who you are , and who better than your sisters . you are related by blood after all they have seen you in every situation and have an idea of your f – ing character , so why not just accept them , I know fo the fact that they have."

Ichigo began to teary eyed , shiro grinned " don't go soft on me yet , king . yeah and that comment about I don't know about family and crap , I am basically a part of you , you know that right . so they kind of become my headache as well." He looked Ichigo in the eyes " my family.''

Shiro then began to dissolve " I am leaving now , yeah tangerine hair one more thing they wouldn't mind having your children , enjoy that dipshit and go back to them."

Ichigo blushed " what does that mean ."

Shiros voice echoed "you know exactly what it means , it obvious enough , if you are not a total idiot."

2 hours later : training grounds

The talk with shiro really helped with calming Ichigo and setting his mind at ease to some extent but to settle the calm in his quivering heart he knew he had to confront his sisters again , some day but now he was not ready to go. He needed to talk to urahara (man to man talk). But couldn't find him ,tessai or the kids ururu and jinta the place was empty . ichigo sighed " great just when you need someone they disappear , perfect timing kisuke to take a trip or whatever."

Ichigo decided to take a shower as his body felt sticky with sweat due to the 'training' he went through . he went to the showers he went removed his clothes and slid the door open to the shower slowly not to alert anyone if they were there in the home " I don't think anyone is there but better to be less noisy." when he saw yuroichi in her bare beautiful skin naked taking a steamy shower . Ichigo face now crimson red couldn't help stare at her from the distance . she hadn't noticed that Ichigo was staring at her and is compleately nude . it was quite a sight to behold for the orange haired teen . he always wondered how yoruichi looked under the regular clothes, now he does and its mind blowing the brown tanned skin ,the curves of her body , her lushes purple hair , Ichigo shook his head 'calm down Ichigo , down boy down , don't let the thoughts control you- you are pure , pure as ice .' yuroichi began to rub soap all over her body , the soap only makes her curves more visible. The visual stimulus was pretty much making him uncomfortable so he left . the image embeded in his mind of the slender dark skinned women naked.

" I will take a shower later I guess" got dressed and went toward the guest room where he was staying.

He was lying on the futon thinking of his sisters if they were alright ,considering the fact he walked out on them "they must hate me right now , figures it was a dick move anyway ."

" yes it was , and you should apologize for it ." Ichigo looks at the door to see yoruichi standing there with a towl wrapped around her body.

' YORUICHI YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME HEART ATTACK LIKE THAT , GEEZ" ICHIGO SAID IN A STATE OF SHOCK . YUROICHI gave him a smile " men always get a heart attack when they see me." Ichigo felt a little uneasy at that remark . yoruichi handed him paper " this came in the mail , its for you ."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow " no one knows I am here." He reads the paper

ROSES are red , violets are blue

this world has so much

in store for you

the world is the canvas your

decisions paint

we have the ability to do

some thing great

stress is dominant part in

todays life

whether in work , peer pressure

or fight with your wife

life gives you problems

we run away

pleading them to stay away

happiness has become a dream

we dont feel it we internally

SCREAM

even if life introduces different

pains and shatters dreams

finding happiness in everything

we do should be our goal and'

dream lets believe

do things that give you joy

whether you are a girl or boy

do what matters to you the most

pat your back and give a toast

life lays out different roles

but happiness should be our one

and ultimate goal

please come back Ichigo we are sorry (T^T)

yuzu & Karin

"wow now that's a good poem and full of feeling" yoruichi exclaimed . Ichigo let out a gasp " heh"

He gave her a look " what you looking at." She smiled " the letter the siblings sent for you , duh."

Ichigo gave a small smile seeing that his sisters don't hate him and want him back in the house , safe.

" I didn't know yuzu could write such good poems , she has good hidden talents." Yoruichi gave a smirk " but you seem to lack those talents such as SNEEKING UP ON A GIRL WHILE SHE IS IN THE SHOWER , NOT LETTING HER KNOW THAT SOMEONE IS STARING AT HER BODY ." SHE LOOKED AT HIM " you seemed to lack stealth I – chi – go ."he started to blush " wha – wai – you knew I was there ." yoruichi laughed seeing the embarrassed look on his face "even if you slid the door very silently , don't you think I will know your stench orange hair , plus I am kind of a cat so I can hear even the slightest sound. I knew you were there so I decided to play the part that of being oblivious and gave you a little treat , eye candy , fanservice whatever way you look at it bottom line you enjoyed the show .'' she gave him a playful wink .

Ichigo was now flustered he did not know what to think anymore it was very embarrassing .

Yoruichi stepped closer and whispered in his ear " so did you like it? I know you did you were hot and bottered by the looks of it , well Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded " yeah I kind of did actually? It was embarrassing, but I can see why most men would have a tendency to desire for your presence .yoruichi just stood there in silence listening to his words , he continued " I was awestruck by your beauty your elegent brown skin your luscious curves , the soap making you more irresistible , I just couldn't stop looking at you , it was too hard of a decision to up and leave -"

Ichigo looked into yoruichis eyes and blushing " its ha – hard for me to admit this but if it wasn't for my will power alone I would have pounced on you at that very moment , you drove me mad with lust and -?" she kissed him and this didn't feel like a normal peck or connect of lips , it was filled with passion with a lot of tongue action . her lips felt moist and as she put her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace they continued the kiss , it felt very pwerful and lusty indeed , for Ichigo kissing yoruichi , is similar to meeting aphrodite The goddess of love and pleasure.

He then rapped his arms around her feeling her body bit by bit , she gave a moan " Ichigo please I don't want you to stop , I kind of had my eyes on you for a while. It was hard to imagine that a young and aww –" Ichigo began kissing her neck she continued to speak " energetic man such as you didn't have a girlfriend or an intimate partner." Ichigo brought her closer to him " so did you decide to be my lover / girlfriend I assume."Ichigo gave a sly grin to her and this made her blush " of course not , but I did wonder what it felt like to be with a man after all these years went by I never had a partner T^T ." THIS MADE ICHIGO LAUGH as the way she said it was sarcastic as hell , but he did felt a slight seriousness to her alibi there . ichigo got an idea " say yoruichi what if just for today we become lovers , what you say?"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow " huh what you talking about ? are you serious ? don't be stupid? Don't you think I am to old for you? Plus even if we go through with this don't you think this will be your first sexual act with a women , its important for you like loosing your virginity serious thing here . you sure?

Ichigo unable to bring forth that the virginity thing wont be an issue as he already took care of that with his sisters , and theirs as well XD

" don't worry about that its fine, so you okay with this." Yoruichi sighed whats the worst that could happen " fine , show me what you got ."

Thus it began the two wrapped their hands around each other and kissed passionately . they separate only a string of saliva connecting them . yoruichis eyes now filled with lust removed his hakama pants to reveal his thick long cock . she looked at in bewilderment as she couldn't recollect if any of her previous lovers had a cock this massive . she stroked it and began liking the tip , this was a great experience for Ichigo as yoruichi was straight away went from licking to a wet ,slimy bj session .

Ichigo moan furiously and this made her happy " does the felatio feel that good , still got it I guess."

Ichigo moans grew louder his face displaying pure ecstasy , finally he came in her mouth without warning a nice big load , instead troughing up yoruichi swallowed the cum " my my that's a big one , you sure were pent up , storing that load for sometime I presume."

Ichigo felt embarrassed more than ever now . but he noticed something that made him smile " I see iam not the only one holding it back ." yoruichi grinned as she was aware her panty was soaking wet and she was horny as hell " well you know patience has its own rewards , don't you agree" and leaned in for a kiss . this went on for a while .

Both unable to suppress their erotic desires , they deside to give in to the lust . no condoms , no fooling around straight fell good sex . Ichigo put his penis in and the walls of her vagina tightened giving a good pleasurable experience to both of them " yoruichi , wow you are amazing your vagina is tightening its grip on my rod . its to good ." the dark skinned woman didn't reply , no words were spoken only her moans were heard . Ichigo decided to taunt her, he pulled out leaving yuroichi in a shock " why did you stop , it was feeling so good you were hiting the right spots to turn me on ." he grinned and replied " I didn't know you were such a slut yoruichi." This kind of surprised her at first as this type of tone was not used by Ichigo but somehow the verbal abuse felt good for her. Ichigo continued " I want you to beg for it ." yoruichi spoke up " please Ichigo I want it." Ichigo spoke in a slow but dominant voice " I want to hear what is it you want from me."

She know begged him " please Ichigo I want you to stick your big juicy cock in me , please I beg you I am your slut." Ichigo grinned " good girl" Ichigo was thinking ' sorry yoruichi I don't mean to hurt you using these harsh words but this set up for having sex with you is making my reasoning dull.'

Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her vagina but this time in her butt and she screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as she never had a partner for a long time) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

Ichigo asked " are you alright yoruichi ?'' the girl nodded " I am fine ichigo it takes time too get used to having someone penetrate you behind ." she winked at him " You can start moving ." ichigo takes the call and starts moving slowly but the pleasure of anal sex was getting them too much exited . yoruichi couldn't stop the pleasure sinking in and couldn't stop moaning " ichigo this feels amazing , it I driving me crazy ." it was a great moment for both of them . her mind going blank with every thrust of his cock the felling devine .

Ichigo agreed this feeling was like anything he ever experienced "hey yoruichi I'm going to blow ,it feels to good." She gave him permission to blow his load " let it go , give in." ichigo let go and both screamed in ecstasy . they both lay on the floor hugging each other she smiled at him and spoke up " well that was intense , it was amazing ." ichigo blushed " yes that was , sorry for the crud language ."she licked his face like a cat showing its affection for its master " its alright , but know I am all yours."

To be continued


	7. silent silver beauty ichigo x isane

I love you beyond the barriers of time

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction M English , romance [ ichigo k , rukia k , Karin k ]

Warning lemon ( Ichigo x isane)

Chapter 7 : the silent beauty , loyal and gorgeous

I love my eyes when you look into them , I love my name when you say it , I love my heart when you touch it , I love my life when you are in it - isane

Imagining a life without you is impossible, you complete me , and you mean a lot to me - Ichigo kurosaki

Plot : after his fling with yoruichi , he decided to visit the soul society

Squad 4 barracks 1pm

Ichigo was challenged by zaraki to a duel , and things was not looking well for Ichigo . renji and Rukia rushed him to the squad 4 healing chambers .

It was quite the busy day for squad 4 as they were running low on supplies so captain unohana and hanataro went to the rukon district to replenish stock . there were a lot of patients in the squad being treated so there was no one to spare .

Ichigo was fading- fading fast , but fortunately someone came to his aid he didn't see the face of his savior so to speak but it was a lady from the squad.

10 hours later

Ichigo woke up from his sleep , his chest was covered with bandages , he sat on the bed and looked out of the window wondering . a young female nurse came in to check on Ichigo and sees him sitting .

Nurse : oh I see you are up , so how are you feeling mr kurosaki

Ichigo : I am fine , its just that my joints

Nurse : oh do you still feel pain ? I will ask them to check tomorrow morning .

Ichigo : umm do you mind telling me who is the one who treated me . I want to convey my thanks .

Nurse : oh umm , that would be lieutenant isane she was the one to personally treat you and try to bring you back to your prime . no other people were available and if someone offered to take over she refused .

Ichigo : thank you and could you bring me some water .

Nurse : sure

I need to thank her in the morning , he drinks the glass of water and sleeps .

3 days later

Ichigo was roaming around the squad 4 barracks to meet up with isane to thank her . he saw a familiar face whom he could approach .

" captain unohana wait up ." Ichigo called out to the slender black haired captain " oh Ichigo , how are you ? I see you have recovered quiet a lot." Ichigo blushed " yeah it was thanks to isane that I am all better now ." unohana smiled ' so isane personally healed Ichigo , she really is into the orange hair .'

" umm captain unohana ?" Ichigo spoke up snaping the line of thought, unohana looked at him " yes what is it ?'' Ichigo nodded " can you tell me where isane is I want to thank her for taking care of me." Unohana nodded " yes that is very good Ichigo but I think you should take a shower to refresh yourself before meeting isane." He agreed to that point and headed towards the showers .

The squad 4 barracks were unfamiliar to the boy as he spends much more time at the squad 6 barracks , training with renji and byakuya . he was confused as to where to go when he noticed hanataro

" hey hanataro can you tell me the way to the squad showers ." hanataro spoke up " oh its right next to the living quarters but-" Ichigo started heading towards the direction of the showers " hey you didn't hear me out , oh boy this is bad . I should tell captain about this."

The showers

Ichigo slid the entrance of the shower open and felt the heat of the steam that was being emitted from the shower area . he could hear showers in the back ground thinking it might be men of the squad taking a shower he paid it no attention and continued to change and wore a towel and entered the shower room . all the showers were occupied at the moment , he cursed at his luck as now he is going to be late and maybe wont be able to meet isane .

His thought process finally snapped when one of the doors to the shower opened revealing -

Meanwhile

Hanataro caught up with captain unohana " captain we have got a problem ." unohana looked at him in surprise " oh my hanataro whats the matter . you look tense ." hanataro spoke up " captain! Ichigo went towards the showers ." unohana raised an eyebrow " so what is the problem with that – wait did he go towards the -?" hanataro nodded unohana rushed towards said location .

The showers part 2

Ichigo came face to face with the person he wanted to meet but in a wrong place and in a wrong time.

Both of them staring each other , checking each other out . isane looking at Ichigo perfect chiseled abs and overall built of the orange hair while he was mesmerized by the curvy body she was sporting , her hair wet giving out a pleasant scent of shampoo , basically feeding Ichigo perverted thought his shadow or dark persona ( as we can all agree we sometimes fantasize dramatic encounter with the opposite sex but not this extreme , don't question get lost in the fantasy )

So both getting attracted to each other but that didn't last long as another door was opening . Isane in a fraction of a second pulled Ichigo in and shut the door behind , and ordered Ichigo to suppress his spiritual pressure . good plan as it will make him invisible to the other ladies . one of the other girls of squad 4 spoke to isane .

Girl : hey isane you done in there

Isane : umm no I will be out in a bit

Girl : man you sure are taking your sweet time in the showers today huh?"

Isane ( with a hint of hesitation ) : yeah I am sorry for this be out in a bit can you handle some of the patients Till I am done.

While conversing with the girl isane was unknowingly pressing against Ichigo . like acting as a human shield to block him . this was making Ichigo uncomfortable

Girl : sure thing I can cover you just hurry up . this is the first time you are taking so much time .

Isane spoke to Ichigo " you come with me ."

Girl : who are you taking to isane someone in there with you .

Isane : don't be ridiculous . now go I will catch up .

The girl leaves , and isane looks at Ichigo with a stern look . they here the empty stall of the previous girl get occupied .

Isane spoke to him " come with me " they wore their respective bathrobes and left.

They flash stepped there way to her room and closed the door . isane sat on her desk facing Ichigo

" now Ichigo care to elaborate what were you doing in the ladies shower room ." ichigo bowed down " I am sorry isane its just that I wanted to thank you for personally healing me so I was looking for you ."

This made isane blush ' he was looking for me , to say thank you' she nodded as a sign for him to continue . ichigo sighed " captain unohana suggested me to take a shower before meeting up with you, the catch is I didn't ask the way to the mens shower and was wondering around when I saw hanataro . I asked him directions and he said there was a shower right next to the living quarters so I went to the said location . that is not here or there and one thing lead to another as you know and here we are."

Isane facial expression did not change at all which was making Ichigo sweat bullets.

Isane sighed " geez that hanataro he should no better to direct you towards that place , the mens bath is near the treatment rooms." Ichigo looked at isane " are you mad at me? I am really sorry." Isane looked furious now " do you have any idea what trouble you might have stirred up . not only would you have been crucified by the head captain, you would also loose your respect that you have accumulated over the years , byakuya would scorn you, others will ook down upon you for being a peeping tom / pervert , and the women all over the soul society wouldn't hesitate to kill you ." Ichigo blinked " that bad huh." Isane looked at him " just be happy that I saved you at the last minute." Ichigo couldn't look her in the eyes wore his shihaksho and left .

He then visited the squad 6 barracks said his goodbyes and left the soul society .

Karakura town : Urahara shop

Ichigo got into his body and tossed the substitute combat pass to yoruichi. " keep that with you .'' and left . ( if you are wondering if he went back home then no , he kind of vanished without a trace.)

Soul society 1 week after the the isane event

Isane was now worried as she hadn't heard much about Ichigo for the past week , byakuya or renji didn't know his whereabouts , even Rukia didn't .

She was going through the records when she heard a voice " its been a while isane ." she turned round and found yoruichi " lady yoruichi yes its been a while . so how are you?" yoruichi closed the door behind her and flash stepped infront of her , placing the combat pass on the table , Ichigo was gone missing he told me to come and give you this when some time has passed ." isane picked the pass and bit her lips ' is it because I was to harse on him , oh Ichigo where are you.' Yoruichi spoke up " he explained to me what happened in the showers , and is really sorry for what happened ." isane gripped the pass tightly ' you fool if you would talk to me again , I would have listened and sorted it out.'

" you should go after him , isane." Isane turned around to see unohana standing there " captain"

She smiled " I was here all along standing in the corner suppressing my spiritual pressure not to get noticed." Something about that line made isane wonder , it was the same line she had said to Ichigo to save him in the showers. " wait you were there ." she nodded " yes and I hoped it would get a little exiting , but alas." Isane face was now red and decided to go to the world of the living .

Unohana thought to herself ' go isane follow your heart , as your heart beat for that man . you are in love how adorable."

1 month later

After a month had passed after isane came to the living world and finally found him . you wouldn't recognize him at first sight as he had become weak , had very long hair ,a beard, tattered cloths . isane got a hold of him " easy there Ichigo don't worry I got you ." she took him to uraharas shop where she nursed him to health .

Some days later

Ichigo woke u from his sleep , and was feeling better than ever . Ichigo now healthy saw that his caretaker ( isane) was sleeping next to him . he had a clean shave , and his hair was cut neatly as well

Isane woke up and saw Ichigo sitting, staring at her and that startled her . " Ichigo you are up , shouldn't you be resting ." Ichigo nodded " I am feeling okay , no better than okay .how did you find me I left my pass with yoruichi and suppressed my spiritual pressure as well ." isane blushed " you can call it a womens intuition or something like that but it took me almost a month to find you , then severa days to nurse you ." Ichigo nodded " I guess we are in uraharas shop ." isane nodded " yeah yoruichi said to me for some reason you don't want to go to your homeplus it would make your sisters worried."

Ichigo looked down and was now thinking ' yeah its been quite some time since I left home , _ **since I left them alone .'**_

Ichigo shook his head and faced isane " you know you look cute while you sleep ." isane face became red with embarrassment . Ichigo then replied " I am sorry I know it was wrong and entering the girls showers is unacceptable I just -/" isane kissed Ichigo not allowing him to proceed any further . they separated and with tears in her eyes spoke to him " don't you dare pull that stunt of disappearing ever again it made me very sad and you made go through all that , its not fair ." Ichigo pulled her into a loving embrace and at that moment time stopped for isane she embraced him as well , Ichigo spoke up " sorry for making you worried , it was a foolish move ." isane looked into his eyes " you better be sorry cause I wont have any of this shit in the future , got that ." Ichigo smiled and nodded , isane spoke into his ear I LOVE YOU AND kissed him . this time it was filled with passion , and a little tounge action.

They separated only a strand of saliva connecting them . " I have a confession , I was completely mesmerized by the your beauty and coundnt help but stare at your beautiful curvy body ."

Isane smirked at the comment ' to tell you the truth even me , I was bewildered by your well chiseled abs and muscular build ." ( ps yoruichi is not their in the shop at the moment)

This talk was making him a little uncomfortable " I have always found you attractive just couldn't tell you." Isane leaned in and kissed his neck . she handed him his pass turn into a soul reaper , now.

He complied and used the pass to turn into a Shinigami and so did isane.

isane got a glimpse at the bulge in the hakama of Ichigo and let out a purr. " my my you got swayed by my beauty ." said the silver haired girl to Ichigo with a tease . Ichigo face was now crimson seeing how isane was playing coy , isane came closer to Ichigo giving him a smirk unlikely of her usual demeanor.

Isane whispered to him " I – chi – go I think I have exited you , and the proof of it is in your hakama , the bulge is growing . I think I have to take care of that."

Isane undid the orange head soul reapers pants and let out a long thick rod , seeing this se licked her lips in anticipation " oh my how lovely – ( licking the rod in front of her) didn't knew you had such an asset with you , ichi – kun , then again we are not a couple or gone on dates for me to acquire this knowledge. Anyway we need to take care of this , RIGHT AWAY ." isane gave him a wink and proceeded to swallow his thick shaft. trying to suppress the gag reflex ( had practiced with the inanimate penis first { cough – dildo cough} sorry for the plug in) she proceeded in moving her head up and down the shaft , the sensation of a bj drove him insane . seeing Ichigo face giving signs that he is enjoying this stopped for a second unbuttoned the shirt slowly making Ichigo anxious for the reveal, making her breasts lay bare to the tangerine head. This made Ichigo more flustered as he found her asset quite attractive now he had two reasons to continue) .

Ichigo thought 'damn I am so horny right now , lots of perverted thoughts coming into mind , stop isane san before we end up doing the deed.' Isane whispered in his ear if you are having perverted thoughts , don't worry I am yours for now , others are busy AND I HAVE PLACED A BARRIER THAT OMMITS SOUND OF ANY KIND SO ALL THE WAY , MY LOVE." Hearing this ichigos mind went blank , he was at the height of extasy . while he was daydreaming isane went and started with the bj again but this time went for deepthroat action . this was to much for him to much stimulation and came inside her mouth , the warm sensation going through her throat , this made her body heat up . with pure lust in her eyes she spoke up " wow that was a very big load Ichigo you sure are fully stacked for all occasions." Ichigo was not paying attention he was justs admiring here beautiful breasts ' damn these rival that of retsu massive melons , figures she is her lieutenant .' isanes body was in heat her panties were wet , she was in lust exceeding words Ichigo spoke up " isane don't you have a boyfriend." Isane looked down ' no I don't , its mainly because of my height , I went on couple of dates but no body stuck around .'' see smiled tears in her eyes " I guess I am not that attractive for a partner huh." Ichigo pulled her into an intense kiss, it was a shock to her how intense and passionate the kiss was. They separated Ichigo now whispered in her ear " don't ever misjudge yourself , you are fine the way you are . who said no man would want you , don't worry to much I know you will ( begins to blush ) find someone .

Isane let out a laugh she was so happy to hear from him how he feels , but she noticed Ichigo was hard again .Ichigos cock was still throbbing , seeing this isane grined . she took of her nurse costume and looked at him " you are hard again I see guess I will have to take care of that ." she rapped her breasts on his rod and began pleasing him " please I – chi – go cum on these breasts." Ichigo looked into her eyes while he shot his load . he panted and told her " damn isane san you are such a tease." Isane just giggled . ichigo wanted to go all the way , he was very awestruck seeing her bare ( naked)body in all of its glory , her curves and a right amount of taning on the skin to make it more hot . isane spoke up

" if you want to stick it in you will have to put it in my ass , otherwise I might get pregnant ." Ichigo clearly in heat asked " you sure it okay?" isane nodded " Ichigo I want you now . we have come this far , so it doesn't matter really matter . but if you aren't comfortable we can stop." Ichigo came closer and kissed her , the kiss filled with passion . he moved away a line of saliva connecting them " no I want this , lets continue. Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her behind but in the baby maker isane screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as she never had a partner , go this far , tearing through her vergin wall which caused a little bleeding) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots . Ichigo was shocked at this " you are a virgin , this is your first time ?''

Isane nodded in bliss ' like I said none of my dates stuck afound so I never had any physical pleasure .

Ichigo asked " are you alright isane san ?'' she nodded " I am fine ichigo it takes time too get used to having someone penetrate you . You can start moving ." ichigo takes the call and starts moving slowly but the pleasure of sex was getting them too much exited .isane couldn't stop moaning " ichigo this feels amazing , it I driving me crazy ." it was a great moment for both of them .

Ichigo agreed this feeling was like anything he ever experienced " Unohana I'm going to blow it feels to good." She gave him permission to blow his load " let it go , give in." ichigo let go and both screamed in ecstasy . they both lay on the floor hugging each other isane spoke up " well that was intense , it was amazing ." ichigo blushed "yeah that was intense."

They were now connected by a bond , a bond like no other . _**to be continued**_


	8. alone with my boss ikumi x ichigo

I love you beyond the barriers of time

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction M English , romance [ ichigo k , Rukia k, Karin k ]

(Idea got from tekking 101 a you tube reviewer for one piece , previously bleach reviews , check him out)

Chapter 9 : Ichigo meets up with his sisters I think I have kept you waiting long enough ( release date 12 or 13th July 2018) because of hiatus , and exams coming up so this is my last update enjoy.

Chapter 8 : alone with my boss

Ichigo x ikumi ( lemon)

Your body makes you sexy , your smile makes you pretty , your personality makes you beautiful I cant stop staring , wow am I in love – Ichigo kurosaki

Believe it or not , I cant seem to take my eyes of you , I think I am falling for you bit by bit , you stole my heart away , though my mind says that you a like a younger sibling or brother , but I cant help but think of you as a lover - Ikumi Unagiya

Uraharas shop

Isane left for the soul society as she didn't want any complications and extra paperwork to fill , she kissed Ichigo one last time , until they meet again and disappeared into the senkaimon . yoruichi kissed his cheek and asked " what are you going to do now." Ichigo looked at her " introspect and then go home I guess ." with this he headed to the underground training grounds, sat down and went into his inner world where he found the most irritating thing , a banner that states _**' CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE TO _ , PARTY**_ ' then shiro appeared behind him " well I couldn't pick out a wedding gift for you as I am stuck here so I came up with this art and craft project. You should be happy I created this thing I am not creative , but I can get while cutting someone up." ( now imagine Ichigo having the most awesome or ridiculous wtf face ever .) " what the hell , shiro." Then Ichigo notices that shiro wearing a white 3 piece suit with a black formal shirt and a white tie . " wow you look not half bad in that suit ." shiro gave a grin " well I thought next time you came to visit you will be giving me an invite to your wedding , or do you plan on increasing the size of your harem."

Ichigo gave him a look of what do you mean . shiro sighed " well lets see we have yuzu, Karin , yoruichi and isane in your little sex loop. Damn boy you thirsty." Ichigo sighed " sighed shut up you idiot , so annoying." Shiro grinned again " so no invite , bummer and I got this suit made for the occasion to . I will keep the suit just in case." Shiro flash stepped away and came back wearing his usual white shihaksho . " so you still gloomy over that fling with your sisters or you got a grip on your emotions. You should have as you got it on with 2 more women , I didn't know you had that dominant side until I saw that time with lady yoruichi ." Ichigo was confused " wha – wait how can you experience that moment when I was the one in charge at that moment and you were somewhere hanging around in this place, I do not understand . shiro let out a laugh and then spoke " uhmm basically as you put it I am mostly stuck in this fictitious world of your imagination but as one of the spirits that give you power I have a trick or two , I can tap into your vision and see what you see , when you have your ' sexy time' I can catch that happening in high quality . you can compare it to watching a porn video in hd on your phone or you hook it up to the tv lay back and watch it unfold ." ( sorry for the weird analogy I don't know what was going on in my mind) Ichigo stated that he was quite a specimen and was weird . shiro smiled " yeah I am if you think about it what can you say I am an untamed beast ." Ichigo decided to leave not wanting to continue this weird ass convo , shiro spoke up " hey send the wedding invite via express mail."

 _ **Unagi shop ( after leaving uraharas shop)**_

Ichigo decided to take a detour before heading home , he wanted to check on his boss Ikumi and see how is everything going . it had been a while since he saw her . he walks over to the shop and knocks at the door . Izumi comments from inside " we are close right now , come in the morning." Ichigo knocks the door again , it opens up and Izumi appears and dropkicks Ichigo . Ichigo passes out and Izumi recognizes the late night visitor as Ichigo kurosaki and drags his unconscious body inside .

Ichigo wakes up with a splitting headache and found his boss holding 2 mugs of hot chocolate " here you go its cold outside ." Ichigo takes a mug and thanks ikumi , she then proceeds to ask " so whats up with you lately , how are things going?" Ichigo replies after taking a sip " everything is not good , been in all kinds of screwups , cant think properly." She tells him to calm down , Ichigo notices that her son isn't around " so your son Kaoru, where is he?" ikumi nods and replies " a trip with his friends to Disneyland Tokyo, and universal studios florida . I couldnt go as I have to man the shop , and you weren't coming to work so I stayed behind." Ichigo looked down to the at the floor " I am sorry , I know you don't get to spend that much time with him due to this odd jobs business , and when you get that opportunity that to on a trip you let it go , you sure are something . here I am sulking over my odd life and the mistakes I have made ."

Ikumi stood up and embraced him " boy you are pitiful, get a grip and don't worry I am here for you . after all I am your older sister . ( this is a reference from the lost Shinigami arc or the fullbringer arc).the embrace felt nice ,more important her breast were acting as pillows or cushions for his head and it felt heavenly , Ichigo asked her " can I stay for the night ." Unagiya pushed him away " no way don't you have a home to go to ." Ichigo pleaded" please boss , its complicated alright I cant explain it to you right now but I will ." izumi was reluctant but she agreed and let him stay in her sons room . they had bread and vegetable stew for supper and they both went into their separate rooms

11:30 pm

Ichigo couldn't get any sleep that night and decided to take a quick shower . after the shower he was going downstairs for a glass of water when he notices a faint light coming from ikumi's room . he decided to check it out , Ichigo opened the door to find the night lamp on and the bathroom lights on a well , izumi was not in bed he figured she will be in the shower . Ichigo noticed there was a gap in the shower door ( door is a sliding type) even though its wrong he decided to take a peak.

when he saw his boss in her bare beautiful skin naked taking a steamy shower . Ichigo face now crimson red couldn't help stare at her from the distance . she hadn't noticed that Ichigo was staring at her nude body . it was quite a sight to behold for the orange haired teen . he always wondered how how ikumi looked under the regular clothes, now he does and its mind blowing the beautiful supple skin ,the curves of her body , her lushes raven hair ,her sparkling brown eyes, Ichigo shook his head 'calm down Ichigo , down boy down , don't let the thoughts control you- you are pure , pure as ice .'Ikumi began to rub soap all over her body , the soap only makes her curves more visible. The visual stimulus was pretty much making him uncomfortable so he left . the image embeded in his mind of the slender ,curvaceous ,fair skinned women naked. He went to his room and lay down on his bed thinking and reimagining the scene he just saw , and slowly drifted to sleep.

For the next 2 weeks it was the same routine whenever ikumi went to the shower , Ichigo followed to get a peek at her body ' I know its wrong but I cant stop myself'

Next day

Ichigo woke up around noon and came downstairs and joined ikumi in the table for a snack . ikumi was giving him a weird stare which made him feel uncomfortable " what is the matter boss , you looked kind of pissed ."Ichigo sipped his coffee and izumi looked at him " oh its nothing just this news I was reading on peeping toms ." Ichigo spit out the coffee " oh yeah what does it say ." Ikumi looks at him " it says to lock your doors at night as some individuals can sneak in and takes peeks at you'' Ichigo got really nervous as he began to suspect that maybe she had noticed .

Ikumi sighed " I know you were taking a peak at me through the door . and you getting all flustered and scared at the fake news proves it." Ichigo gasped ' oh shit , oh shit , oh shit , oh , I am fucking dead .'

Ikumi put a hand on ichigos shoulder " listen I know you are at that age where you are attracted to girls and want to have some sort of intimacy with them . this is a long shot as I don't think you are into any girl ." Ichigo hears shiro laughing at that comment , but ignores it . Ikumi continues " I am pissed that you peeked at me in the shower and flattered to know that you might have feelings for me , even though it wrong . but you must understand peeking is wrong ."

Ichigo was now embarrassed as he knew it was a wrong move. He got up bowed and then spoke up "I am sorry for what happened , I will just use the showers and leave ."

He went towards his room and closed the door . Ikumi felt bad " I know what he did was wrong but I should have explained to him the consequences , rather than get angry and shout ."

She followed suit and went into her room to shower , got undressed and before getting in forgot that she hadn't placed fresh towels so she rapped herself with one and took another fresh one for Ichigo .

She forgot to knock the door and opened the door " Ichigo I brought you some -?" her jaw dropped when she saw it (Ichigo was already in the shower) Ichigo turned to her revealing his manhood in all its glory . ikumi looked away and told " sorry should have knocked ." she left the towel on the sink and went .

While she was taking a shower her mind drifted to the scene when she saw Ichigo manhood ' damn that Ichigo has some assets , he was atleast bare minimum 6 inches and he wasn't even hard , I don't not want to know whats his size when he is hard .' she looked st the ceiling ' or do I ?' touching herself and taking ichigos name as she fingers her womanhood .

Unagi shop 3 pm

Ichigo came out of the shower rapped the towel around his waist and thought ' man if ikumi hadn't left I would have been in trouble as I would have been hard .'

He heard the door slide open revealing ikumi in her towel , he spoke up " everything alright boss."

Izumi came close and kissed him on his cheek " I don't know , whenever I see you I feel a bit attracted towards you . i think I am falling for you, I know there is a age difference and all that but I feel that I love you."

Ichigo blushed " don't you think your son will find out ."

Ikumi smiled ' this is our little secret. Don't worry about him . focus on me."

 _ **Shiro : YO king if you are not sending that invite , I believe you are taking the harem route then , and according to how she is acting I can deduce that she is in love with you.**_

 _ **Ichigo : geez that's sherlock for stating the obvious .**_

 _ **Shiro : yo man no offence just trying to increase the harem , now I will go back to my crib and write down this new addition to the list enjoy .**_

Ichigo ignored the irritating words of his hollow self and looked at Ikumi. Ichigo pulled her close and kissed her , the kiss filled with passion and lust . they slowly separated and Ichigo spoke " to tell you the truth I also had a crush on you , and had fantasies of you and me-!" he then let out a fake cough . ikumi got the reference and decided to tease him but was happy to know he has feelings for her " my my what a pervert , don't you have a girlfriend or something."

Ichigo gave a nod to state no he doesn't has a girlfriend . Ichigo blushed hearing this , Unohana continued , its really hard to imagine a handsome boy like you has not gotten into the field of love , how tragic ." ikumi with a glitter in her eyes asked " Ichigo what do you think of me ?"

Ichigo face was bright red " what do you mean Ikumi ?''( Ichigo knew that when a girl asks this question things are getting serious )

She speaks in a soft voice " what do you think of me in terms of a women , Ichigo ? do you find me attractive ? plz answer truthfully , this is not a captain asking you but a ordinary women ."

Ichigo face was now crimson red as ikumi looked seductively at him and a cloud of pure lust was surrounding him " Ikumi you are a very beautiful women indeed . more beautiful than any other women I have seen , you are a good mother as well , and you have a great figure as well ." seeing Ichigo crimson face she thought well he certainly justifies his name strawberry .

Hearing this she gave a wicked smile " so you are into older women perhaps." Ichigo said " no but I prefer you I guess."

Ikumi leaned in for a kiss and Ichigo responded by leaning in as well , both kissed passionately

This turned into a full lustful scene as now they were including a little tongue action , it was getting quite steamy after some time of continuous action they stopped for a breath of air . due to the intense kissing both of them were in heat , they both entered the shower. Ichigo started to feel uncomfortable , unohana saw what the problem was , something was sticking out of ichigos towel .

She hesitantly pulled down his towel and his penis was revealed , ikumi was surprised and licked her lips at the sight if ichigos rod " wow that is big , Ichigo you hav quiet the assets ." ichigo began to feel embarrassed about the situation . Unohana whispered into his ear " you know something I been having a strong feelings for you Ichigo for these past few days , now I see you feel the same way. Try as you might to deny but this little guy is very honest ." Ichigo was now packing heat the seductive looks and words of Unohana made him want her more.

She looked at ichigos flustered face and smiled and began licking the thick long rod of her brother . when she heard the moans of ichigo she began the next faze she sucked sucked ichigos rod .

Ichigos moans began to penetrate the room " r that feels amazing. How are you so good at this."

ikumi gave him a seductive look again " well you can say I got some skills." even though she hasn't had a mans company in a long time still she was in perfect form. Even if she hadn't gave him a blow jib his rod would still be erect as he was enjoying the view of her body . she increased her pace making Ichigo feel more good " ikumi I am going to blow…" Ichigo released a lot of thick goo into her mouth instead of spitting she swallowed it " this sure has an interesting flavor , you sure are impressive mr kurosaki ."

Ichigos cock was still throbbing , seeing this Ikumi grinned . she took of her towel and looked at him now ichigo was staring at her bare , body and was getting way to exited . her body proving to be eye candy for her employee " you can consider this as a bonus or a perk , don't you agree my perverted Ichigo ." Ichigo didn't hear anything she said and was enchanted by her big yet firm breast .

Ikumi commented "its actually a shame you don't have a girlfriend for you to attend to your desires."

Ichigo also gave a grin " and I thought you are married with a growing kid."

Ikumi purred " its not fair that you have all the fun , why don't you come here and do the same to me."

Ichigo went and bend down in front of his boss and kissed her . then he proceeded to kiss her neck , he went on to lick her breast . this made her moan " oh yes … Ichigo more." He began to lick around the nipple for some time and them began sucking her breast. He proceeded to do the same treatment to her other breast as well . when he sucked on both the breast at the same time , this broke her and made her climax . but Ichigo didn't stop there he fingered her womanhood " NO ICHIGO STOP I JUST CAME."

Ichigo spoke up " you did me , now I do you ." then he grinned "or you want me to stop."

Ikumi kind of liked this new side of Ichigo, she wanted to stop as it was not right but was in heat " please don't stop."

Ichigo went on to lick her womanhood stating " who is the pervert now ." his liking made her climax one more time .

Ichigo was now in heat lust clouding his mind and was still hard . seeing his member get hard again ikumi sighed " I guess this is inevitable , you can put itin this time is the only exception ."

Ichigo clearly in heat asked " you sure it okay?" she nodded " we have come this far , so it doesn't matter really matter . but if you aren't comfortable we can stop."

Ichigo came closer and kissed her , the kiss filled with passion . he moved away a line of saliva connecting them " no I want this , lets continue. Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in and ikumi screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as she never had a partner for a long time) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

Ichigo asked " are you alright ?''there was concern in his voice which made her happy ikumi nodded " I am fine ichigo it takes time too get used to having someone penetrate you behind . You can start moving ." ichigo takes the call and starts moving slowly but the pleasure of sex was getting them too much exited . ikumi couldn't stop moaning " ichigo this feels amazing , it I driving me crazy ." it was a great moment for both of them .

Ichigo agreed this feeling was like anything he ever experienced " ikumi I'm going to blow it feels to good." She gave him permission to blow his load " let it go , give in." ichigo let go and both screamed in ecstasy . they both lay on the floor hugging each other ikumi spoke up " well that was intense , it was amazing ." ichigo blushed " I love you , and I want to be with you ikumi ."

Ikumi nodded ' I love you to ichigo .'' Ichigo nodded and they both took a shower together to save time . Ichigo kissed ikumi in the shower and it led to another round of intense kissing.

 _ **Shiro was grinning maniacally : this is perfect fanfic material , I think I will one about these two**_

 _ **The fanfic titled alone with my boss . that would be good.**_

To be continued __


	9. I LOVE YOU BEYOND THE BARRIERS OF TIME

I love you beyond the barriers of time

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction M English , romance [ ichigo k , rukia k , Karin k ]

Waning lemon ( you guys okay with Ichigo x Karin x yuzu fic)

Note : this is the final chapter to this fanfic thanks your all you guys supporting and criticizing the shit of of it . love you guys , please tell me in the reviews if you want a continuation of this series 😊😉

Chapter 9 : I love you beyond the barriers of time , always together

{I cant promise you that I can fix all your problems but I can promise you wont face them alone – Ichigo

It really pains me to see to all sad and dull , cheer up I am here for you , you know that right? – yuzu

It takes a million people to fill the world , but it takes only you to fill mine you know - Karin}

The unagi shop ( 11 am)

For the past 3 days Ichigo and ikumi made love whenever they found time , in between shifts ,in there time off and especially in the night they spent together. The intimate connection between them was through the roof . Ikumi was getting addicted to the pleasure of having sex with her young handsome employee , her lust was taking over and both enjoyed their time together , knowing each other on a level that Ichigo dared not comprehend just a few days ago but now ikumi and Ichigo were not just co workers but in a sense lovers as well .

To them it felt natural and they let their instinct take over . for ikumi it felt amazing , it made her feel like a women again like a young gorgeous female that is exploring the world of lust for the first time with her lover , to feel special and boy Ichigo made her feel as such . but alas the day came when he had to face his sisters and apologize for laving them alone , helpless and maybe scared . he had told yoruichi to keepn an eye on them till he had the courage to face them . he was al ready to go and entered the hall ikumi spoke up " you ready to go home , bad boy ." Ichigo smiled " yeah I need to check up on my sisters its been forever since I left home because I wasn't thinking straight ." ikumi laughed " even in the last few days you weren't thinking straight when we were indulging in those activities you know."

She looked at him in the eyes " in these past days when we were going crazy , were you really interested in me as in like I wanted to be with her or was it just for the sex." Ichigo went up to her picked her up, pineed her to the wall and gave her a deep kiss that surprised ikumi and then he spoke up " the days I spent with you were the best ikumi and I don't regret being with you and if possible want to continue this relationship with you, I love you ikumi . whichever form the relationship takes I m game." Ikumi smilled as this was the first time he used her first ame and said " so what is the relation between us , lovers?" Ichigo shook his head " no considering your son wont accept that at all , lets just say friends with benefits sound good to you ." ikumi laughed and kissed the man passionately which turned to lust in matter of seconds and they had passionate sex on the couch as in there was no tomorrow .

The kurosaki clinic ( 3 pm )

Ichigo left ikumis place and headed home , he rejoiced when he saw the kurosaki clinic board and rang the bell – no answer after 3 min went by he rang the bell again – no answer , he rang again – no answer . Ichigo remembered he had gifted Karin a phone for her birthday , he tried ringing up her cell – no answer this made ichigo worry and got an idea , she remembered asking yoruichi to watch them . so he rang her up " hey yoruichi were are my sisters I thought you were keeping a watch on them." Yoruichi spoke up " calm down Ichigo they are at orehime's place I saw them a while back ." he remembered most of the times they went to orehime's home when he wasn't around . " thanks yoruichi."

Ichigo rushed towards the apartment complex Orehime lived in and bumped into her on the streets .

" sorry Orehime about that ." Orehime nodded " no its fine but where were you? we were worried sick . Uryuu and chad where searching for you high and low ." Ichigo ignored that for now " my sisters are they at your house ." Orehime nodded to say yeah they are there , with out a second to waste he rushed to the complex .

Orehime home ( 3:15 pm)

He opened the door to find Karin on the sofa watching the news and yuzu in the kitchen fixing something up . Ichigo smiled and spoke up " oh my that's a lovely smell coming from the kitchen ."

They looked up and found Ichigo on the door Both of them came rushing towards him and gave him a hug and started crying . Ichigo embrassed them and was happy to see them safe and sound . yuzu rushed out to find Orehime and tell her the news of him returning . he looked at karin who was just standing there not saying a word . he closed the door and didn't anticipate what was to follow , he was genuinely sorry that he left them alone " look Karin I am so-?"

" just don't say anything . I don't need your explanation on why you left , where were you? Etc." she looked him in the eyes and smiled " I am just happy that my brother came home." Ichigo leaned in and gently kissed her and Karin let him as it provided her the feeling of comfort and calmed her worried heart . ichigo let her go and tried to appologise but she didn't let him by kissing him compassionately , she didn't want to hear anything just wanted to enjoy this moment with her brother . Ichigo asked if she was okay with it and she gave him the go .

He picked her up and placed her gently on the couch and kissed her while caressing her inner thigh which surprisingly she enjoyed. Then slowly in a teasing manner pulled down her jeans and tossed it aside and then proceeded to solely remove her panties. Karin pleaded to hurry up and Ichigo followed suit and tossed the panties aside and began to lick her womanhood which earned a moan from her .

Karin gasped " ichi nii your tongue is …. Is amazing . it feels good.'' ( thanks to ikumi and yoruichi he mastered the techniques to make women feel good ) Ichigo was happy that she was enjoying it and she was moaning due to the pleasure. It was a feeling so divine she wanted to indulge in it more and more. In no time he made her orgasm which made her moan loudly , and lay on the couch for a while and then asked Ichigo to take her shirt of . he complied to the request and took it of and making her b – cups lay bare in front of him , which was enough for him to get turned on. Karin smiled and liked his rod making him moan . but she decided to go slow which made Ichigo frown. She got up and started to apply lotion on her body teasing him with dirty expression wanting him to pounce on her . the scene was erotic for Ichigo as she was applying lotion on her body slowly and sexily . she then knelt and licked the tip of his member earning a "KARIN" FROM HER PARTNER which was so worth it. Ichigo spoke in a low voice " Karin you are a tease.'' Upon hearing made her giggle. " yes I am Ichigo, YES I AM." SHE LOOKED ST HIM AND GRINED " say it Ichigo do you want me ? do you desire my affection and sheer love ? tell me Ichigo do you?" Ichigo just nodded to say a yes , Karin giggled and sucked his rod surprisingly it felt to good.

Pure ecstasy filled Ichigo and he now craved for her to go further beyond than this . Karin knew what he desired and proceeded to give him a deep throat . this felt amazing and made him climax. He pulled out and looked at her to see if she was okay , instead of spitting it out she swallowed it and gave a lewd grin . " interesting flavor , need to get used to it."

Karin responded in moans, inviting him to take her then and there , her back faced the direction of Ichigo and she caught his rod from behind and stroked it .Ichigo couldn't resist it he felt really horny , plus the way karin was stroking his rod was unbearable. He let go and cum gushed out from his rod onto her back" my my ichigo you are so horny ." she smirked as she scooped some of with her finger I began licking it of in a seductive manner . Ichigo couldn't help but blush at this point .

Karins response to this was a deep and passionate kiss , Karin just felt rather turned on by the kiss. This was turning into a steamy scene , she kissed Ichigo back and love just bloomed . Ichigo picked her up and took her to the bedroom and pushed her into the bed and began kissing her body top to bottom . this was getting to a little kinky side of things as he wanted to experiment on her body trying to find her pleasure spots , per say. It was getting quiet hot , there bodies were heating up to the point were it was feeling quite the attraction towards each other.

Ichigo got Karin to lay on her back and raise her hips slightly (to make it more comfortable he placed place a cushion under her bottom). He then places himself between her legs, while she moves her hips from side to side. This felt amazing after some time they decided to change positions , Ichigo laying on his back with Karin sitting astride him with her back to him. He gave Karin leeway and let her take the lead now she is in full control of all the movements. 😉

Being in control made Karin grin and was switching pace from time to time this made both feel pleasure and Ichigo was getting quite the view from down there getting to see Karin going up and down his shaft .

Suddenly Karin gasped Ichigo looked at her to see what was up to see yuzu with her clothes off sucking on karins breasts . she looked at Ichigo " you started without mean that's mean ichigoooo." in a low sadistic voice . " don't worry Orehime wont disturb us she is at tatsuki's place right now , hehehe." She continued to suck her sisters breasts and fingering her womanhood . this made both Ichigo and Karin climax together . Karin laying on the bed panting , Ichigo as well .

Yuzu got on top of Karin and kissed her fingering karins womanhood , this made a moan " im still sensitive there sis , stop." Yuzu grinned " aww come on I don't think you guys are tired after one go ." she looked at Ichigo still laying on top of Karin " what do you say big brother , ready for round 2?"

Ichigo smiled " just give me a minute."

Moral of the story : Orehime friend zoned !

 _ **THE END**_


	10. a very romantic evening

I love you beyond the barriers of time

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction M English , romance [ ichigo k , Karin k ]

Warning lemon ( you guys okay with Ichigo x Karin x yuzu fic) ichigo x yoruichi

 _ **Extra chapter : a romance filled evening**_

I know the previous chapter was suppose to be last but I thought to give you guys a special chapter just consider this a continuation to last time chapter 9.1 . I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy to make these for you . enjoy (OwO)

Orehime's house ( 5:00 pm)

yuzu looked at Ichigo still laying on top of Karin " what do you say big brother , ready for round 2?"

Ichigo smiled " just give me a minute."

They decided to hold the plans until later in the evening where there will be privacy in their own cozy home . but the girls were a little down as they were in heat at the moment but was all washed away when their brother said they did continue later . Ichigo wasn't asking for much but there would have been a great risk if they continued , he was worried Orehime would come back and see them in an awkward yet sexy, weird circumstances.

It was an amazing yet interesting experience Ichigo had that he wouldn't ever forget . first the confession of his younger sister followed by intimate sex between them then joined by their sister in a weird threesome experience , leading to an lusty steamy encounter with yoruichi , maybe an intimate adventure with isane and last but not least sensational sex sessions with his boss ikumi oh boy , oh boy then a thrilling bonding experience with Karin . now they are going to have the hot steamy romance between Karin , yuzu and Ichigo .

They cleaned up after there questionable act , making sure no evidence remains leaving no trace behind . Ichigo left a note thanking Orehime for taking care of his sisters and will meet her soon .they departed ways Ichigo going grocery shopping and the twins going of somewhere that he had no idea about but they decided to meet up at home around 7 . thinking that they wont get into too much trouble let them go on their own . Ichigo decided to take a walk through the town to gather his thoughts .

He couldn't remember the last time he had been there with his family " ah good old memories , I miss those times.'' He moved on and got spooked when he heard a voice call to him " it seems you are having a marvelous time my dear fellow." And looked around and noticed a familiar black cat " yoruichi ? what are you doing here." The cat turned around " come with me if you do not want people to think that you are crazy and are talking to a cat .'' good point so he followed her to the underground training facility under kisuke shop . yoruichi looked at him " get in the hot waters to heal your stamina and riatsu ." he didn't get it but he followed her orders , he took of his clothes and got in . the hot waters making his tense muscles relax and calm his mind , yoruichi soon followed and entered the waters in her human form ( a girl in her birthday suit all bare for him to see is with him in a hot springs setting , same as the soul society ark ) but didn't faze Ichigo as he had seen her naked before ( cough in bed cough ) but still had to admit that she looked stunning . she stood under a waterfall , the water highlighting her beautiful curved as it slides down her body looking at him a sexy smile . Ichigo smiled and was feeling a bit exited and gave her a wink and pulled her close. this made youruichi grin with delight ' he sure is bold today ."

She came close to him and bent down and kissed him , Ichigo grabbed her rear and squeezed it firmly , this made her moan and was a surprising twist . ichigo spoke in a low voice lets make this quick I need to go see what are my sisters up to ." yoruichi purred " and leave a lady all by herself in a spooky old house , you are mean Ichigo." Ichigo grinned " what can I say , now if you be so kind I have an appointment."

Yoruichi liked her lips in anticipation " you asked for it ." she began to stroke his member , this sheer act made him feel hot and bothered . the reaction he had on his face made yoruichi want to tease him more . he was at the palm of her hands, last time he was the dominant one in the relationship but things are going to take a turn . Ichigo let out a moan filled with pleasure " feels amazing." Yoruichi rapped her breast around his member and moved up and down , she winked at him " you like this , don't you?"

Ichigo decided to play coy " I don't know , not enough stimulation , yoruichi I thought you could do better." This made her quite confused as he used to be turned on so easily .she deided to change the scenario .

They went to her bed room and decided to experiment a new pose to reignite the spark in their taboo relationship . they lay on their sides in the opposite direction and went to town . this was a whole new experience for Ichigo and was surprised and grinned " you really are something trying new things to keep me occupied and glued to you huh yoruichi ?" she just giggled and licked the tip of the big juicy meat in front of her , while he went in and licked her womanhood. Both finding pleasure with a little less work and a lot less regret. Ichigo spotted her vibrator that was lying next to him , and thought of getting a little crafty on his end and used the vibrator you make her feel good while she was generously sampling his long meaty sausage. Their mind clouded by ecstasy continued till they both climaxed .

Meanwhile :

The two sisters wondered around the town searching for something – something that Ichigo will like . yuzu asked Karin what are they searching for , she smiled " something to make tonight special , something to make Ichigo not take his eyes of us for even a second." Yuzu raised an eyebrow '" and how are you going to do that ?" Karin nodded " just come with me ." they arrived at there destination and yuzu got a smug smile on her face " this will work but what about the mucho dinero my dear friend .'' Karin grinned " I got that covered ." she pulled out a credit card which belonged to their dad. They both giggled and entered the shop .

Korosaki clinic - time 7:15 pm

Ichigo reached the entrance of his house a little later than the designated time, he was scared his sisters would be mad at him . he entered the house to find it dimly lit with glow from candles and a nice romantic song played to enhance the mood . " man this is an elaborate set up . I wonder where they got these things from ?" Ichigo murmured and found a note on the kitchen table ' this is just the beginning , lock the main doors and come to our room." He gave a slight smile and went to lock the doors .

" what are they planning I have no idea . but its going to be fun , to say the least ." he went into the room and was amazed by what he saw , his jaw dropped and couldn't take his eyes off the scenario that was unfolding in front of him .

His sisters standing there looking at him with eyes that say ' I want you right now , come to me.'

Ichigo was getting turned on as they were in sinc and didnt notice him at all they were on the bed facing each other in nothing but _**PANTIES**_ kissing each other . they got up and faced him when they heard him gasp . the two looked amazing - Karin was wearing a black thong with matching bra which made her look more bold and aggressive while yuzu wore a pink bikini looking set of lingerie that made a look more mature and highlighting her curves more vividly leaving nothing to the imagination . ichigo's face began to change color resembling that of a strawberry. Leading Karin you grin and ask " you like what you see big brother?" Ichigo looked at her his mind devoid of all sence and rationality , yuzu chipped in "if you want it then come and get it ."

Ichigo wanted to go through with it but was restraining himself , it took all his will power to not pounce on them that very moment but barely . yuzu purred " that's very impressive holding back like that but I wonder how long will you last.'' Karin joined the convo " relax Ichigo you can go all out , let out your animalistic desires , its not like this is our first time .'' they came closer made him sit on the bed ,both spoke in a low " be a bad boy for me tonight ."

Both the twins sat on either side of the orange and yuzu gently caressed his thighs while Karin engaged Ichigo in a deep yet passionate kiss . the romantic song and candle lighting were doing their magic , Ichigo switched from Karin to yuzu as he was feeling he was neglecting her and kissed her as well . as if on instinct he reached out and caressed her b – cup breasts . this made yuzu's heart flutter . Ichigo kept alternating kisses between the two twins till the time all 3 were feeling hot under the collar .

Ichigo removed his shirt exposing his chiseled body to the ladies who licked their lips in anticipation .he wrapped his hands around each of them kissing Karin and squeezing yuzu's plump rear. In return yuzu attacked his neck with small kisses while Karin felt his toned abs with her left hand . her body reacting in anticipation as he explored her mouth.

Paying attention to Karin he went and unclasped her bra making the girl giggle and tossed it aside making her c – dup breast lay bare in front of her siblings , yuzu started blushing at the sight of her breast and how confident Karin was. Karin looked at her sister " if you don't do something fast , you are going to be left behind and I am going to take him away ." yuzu got up and removed her bra and sat on Ichigo's lap , his gaze fixed on her and started to blush . Ichigo put his hand around her waist and pulled her in to a kiss , all of the shock melted into pleasure , yuzu tried hard to control herself as Ichigo began to play with her breasts and let out a low moan. His finger circled around her tiny nipples making her feel pleasure. Karin found her reactions cute and kissed her, all yuzu could do was moan at this point .

Ichigo leaned in and licked her sensitive nubs making her arch backwards in hot, melting pleasure from Ichigo breath, he slipped his hand into her panties and proceeded to feeling her soft supple cheeks.

Both of them noticed that a tent had formed in ichigos pants and they grinned . they decided enough of for play time to get to the main event. He unzipped his pants and the girls pulled it down unleashing the beast of a rod , seeing it made blood rush to yuzu's head , Karin looking at it with lust in her eyes. She thought to herself " by the end of this night I think we might get addicted ."

They removed whatever clothing they had left on them and came close to Ichigo ,who laid in bed with his eyes blindfolded . Karin decided to take the first ride on his massive rod , she screamed her voice a mix of pain and pleasure as the snake went into the rabbit hole . he reached out to yuzu and gently rubbed her panty clad womanhood. Getting the picture she tossed the panties aside , she crawled to his side and straddled his face . in turn he gently massaged her thigh before letting the tongue explore her maidenhood . Ichigo moaned into her snatch as his tongue explored the depths after licking her clit , proving his expertise in cunnilingus .

Karin's face twisted in pleasure she was having a of her life " it feels so good , oh god." Her head and body arched backwards as she moved her body up and down on his member . yuzu panted as she was about to hit her limit she moaned loudly and orgasmed and fell to the ground panting . now Ichigo had a clear view of Karin going wild on his rod and smirked , Karin looked at him and their gazes met and made it so much more pleasurable for her . they both came together at the same time .

yuzu looked at Ichigo still laying on top of Karin " what do you say big brother , ready for round 2?"

Ichigo smiled " just give me a minute."

Ichigo entered yuzu and allowed for her to adjust to the sensation while Karin sucked he breast ,the both stimulations were making her feel aroused and begged for Ichigo to move , he started moving and she made a face of pure sexual bliss . Karin kept on sucking her sisters breasts along with fingering her own maidenhood . yuzu moaned " it feels so good , harder Ichigo ."

All of them came together , they started panting heavily . the twins cuddled Ichigo and they drifted fast asleep.

 _ **The end**_


	11. UPDATES : CONTINUATION CONFIRMED

I love you beyond the barriers of time

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction M English , romance [ ichigo k , rukia k , Karin k ]

Chapter : update

This is not going to be a chapter per say . I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have supported this fanfic . this was my very first attempt in make a fanfic , and I enjoyed the ride .

This is an update message regarding the continuation of this fic and other projects coming up .

This fan fic will get a sequel so keep showing your love for this one as I am going to pick up on some of the details of this , in the future .

Go check out my second most popular fanfic , FORBIDDEN FRUIT:ROMANCE UNFOLDS a Ichigo x unohana rated m fanfic that will end in the next 2 chapters.

And if you love these 2 fanfics then check out my latest one fate of the kurosaki siblings : it will be focusing on the twins yuzu and Karin after the final ark of the manga . chapter 3 out now .

Please refer my profile for further updates .

Thank you

 _ **Lord darkness 69**_


	12. season 2 :1: here comes the bride

I love you beyond the barriers of time : season 2

By : lord darkness 69

Chapter 1 : here comes the bride

After the very romance filled evening the lovers decided to wait few years to become one .

2 years later

Karin had developed into a fine young lady with a very curvaceous body that used to make yuzu jealous of her though she was quite the looker herself but was in the background because of her twins beauty . yuzu after college went on to take care of the house . ichigo helped out their dad in the clinic as he had gotten a doctors degree and could practice on his own now .

Isshin found out about what all the fuss was about and was shocked at first when he found out that ichigo had been dating his sisters and decided to have a chat . he took ichigo to a bar he used to visit on certain occasions and they both sat and placed an order " a beer for me and a can of coke for the young man ." he looked at ichigo and smiled " so care to explain what made you go down the path you so willingly choose ."

Ichigo couldn't make eye contact with his old man , isshin sighed " come on I am not that unapproachable now am I ? now you started to keep secrets from me ichigo ?" he put a hand on his sons shoulder " tell me when did this start ?" ichigo gulped " about 2 years ago around the time of April ." isshin takes a sip of his beer and encourages him to speak . ichigo also takes a sip of his coke figuring out how the hell will he explain this ?

Ichigo sighed " Karin confessed to me that she might have feelings for me some stuff happened and then we kissed and then – ." he played the first 10 seconds **of careless whisper** to get the point across. Isshin nodded " how did yuzu get involved " yuzu caught us ' making the pyramid ' and about an hour of explanation later she joined us as well willingly ." isshin nodded ' that figures they were at that point of time where puberty might have hit them an d maybe seeing ichigo as handsome as he is and broke the taboo barrier . I don't know masaki would have had some idea on how to deal with this blunder but I don't know shit .'

He leaned in and put a hand over his nervous sons shoulder and whispered " listen I don't know how your mother would handle this little situation but you need to take responsibility for this as you are the one who popped their cherry and made them into a women so yeah take responsibility ."

Ichigo just stared at his dad " wait you are not mad ?" ishhin smiled " I am you idiot but considering my daughters gave there consent so I have no say . but it could have been better if you kept your hormones in check playboy ." ichigo wanted to say something but decided to shut up , his dad laughed " I wont be around all the time to clean up your mess you know so be careful ."

They got out of the pub and ichigo heard isshin saying that he had to gather stuff for the wedding

Ichigo screamed " what wedding ?" ishhin covered his ears and spoke " look ichigo Karin after this ordeal cant stay with us as she is like a daughter or younger sister you guys horsing around and letting your hormones talk changed that dynamic a long time ago . she has to become you wife and live with you for the rest of your sorry ass life ."

Ichigo agreed to the fact that the relationship dynamics have changed quite a lot , they discussed with Karin and at first she was blushing a lot and then looked at ichigo and nodded indicating that she is fine with the idea .

The day of the wedding

Ichigo looked at the mirror seeing himself in a black tuxedo was really weird and somehow felt a little nervous as it was actually happening . he was getting married to his sister/lover he looked at the clock it was almost time for the ceremony and headed to the church .

He was a little late but as he entered he was enchanted by the sight he was seeing , Karin was standing in front of the priest and she turned around and she looked beautiful . the innocent smile , the warm gaze , her overall beauty it was glorious . he snapped back into reality as yuzu pushed him to go forward and join the lonely maiden . ichigo went and joined his future wife and looked at her in aww and then looked at the priest to begin .

all Karin could do at this point was look down and blush as she heard the priest begin the ceremony with the normal speech of ' in sickness and health .' after the ceremony was over and they had taken their vows the priest asked to kiss the bride , both ichigo and Karin were blushing and yuzu was ready with the camera . Karin laughed and leaned in for the kiss and ichigo did as well and when the made contact yuzu took the picture .

ichigo picked up his new wife and princess carried her to the car where they drove of to a hotel and checked in .

at the hotel

ichigo removed the tuxedo and sat at the edge of the bed wearing nothing but an under wear. Karin came in and saw her ' husband ' and whistled . she came closer and kissed him , she slide of the bed and then slowly removed her gown to revealing a white lingerie set with matching thigh highs and garter belts .

Karin winked and got on his lap and started mumbling some words , ichigo saw her looking at him licling her lips . the black haired beauty came up to ichigo and whispered " I didn't properly praise you for your efforts as a lover and how you took care of me , loved me so much and now we got married I should reward you . "

Ichigo removed his shirt and went up to her , beside her and gave a deep yet passionate kiss to his wife who was surprised at first seeing the eagerness of her husband but let it sink in as she kissed him back . They moaned as there lip touched and Karin introduced her tongue into his mouth it was a surprise to him but he liked it he stuck out his tongue allowing her to suck on it while her hands felt his abs .

She pushed ichigo to the wall , he dropped to the ground ( more like sat leaning against the wall ) and restricting his movements by tying his hands behind with cloth , which was much more harder to get out of he wanted to break free and go all out but decided to humor her and he was restrained to the degree that he couldn't feel his hands but he didn't need to , she took out a bottle of warm lube and smeared it on his rod just slightly messaging it so that the lube is on every corner of the thing before she began .

She sat in front of him and laid on her back and started to her legs up and put them on his chest and moved them up and down on his torso just to get him exited . ichigo had a complete view of her thighs and admiring her beauty and making a mental image of the woman in front of him. He looked at her and saw that she was smiling and looking at him " this is the first time we get to do it without worrying about the consequences , darling you are so going to enjoy this ." her voice was low and erotic . ichigo couldn't deny the feeling of her feet it was so hot , especially when she is wearing thigh high and garter belts while doing it .

He had a feeling of dread as he didn't want her to be too dominant and whipping him up as she did last time , he shivered as he remembered yuzu and Karin wearing bondage gear and a whip in their hands.

She stopped and then used her hands to support her legs while placing it on her calf or thighs , and wrapping the lubed up rod with her toes and then slowly going up and down his shaft giving it a tease.

Ichigo began moaning without any control as it felt so good making his "wife" Giggle and just having the urge to tease him more and more. She was quite liking this side of ichigo as his face gave away everything and she knew he was enjoying it even though Karin giving a footjob felt kind of awkward but weirdly satisfying .

It was a massive turn on for him as this was new to him and the sensation was godly . she began to squeeze the shaft a little while doing it and this lead to ichigo letting out a big load on her feet . " aww look at what you did you ruined my thigh highs , now you have to work double , big boy . was it that good that you just gushed out . "

She got up and removed her lingerie but keeping the garter belts on but in a slow and sexy manner and looking at him while doing it just taking in the orange hair boy reaction and how helpless he was as she knew he wanted to touch her badly .

she let the bonds go off out and instructed him to stand in front of the chair , which he did and karin got on top of the chair back facing ichigo and placed her hand on the edge just to get a grip and bend down letting him get a nice view of her ass and pink flower .

Ichigo wanted to have at it but rangiku refused " ah no touching the merchandise . now stay there and don't move otherwise I will have to stab you ." she wrapped her legs around the rod again it being between the arches of the feet and she began to move up and down gently stroking it with her feet . ichigo wanted to moan but his wife didn't give him permission - that as she referred it as how much can he go before he moaned . think of it like a test of endurance and when he moans she will stop .

It was a mix was pleasure and pain as the moment he came close to climax she would stop every time

" why do you do that I was almost there."

" I want you to beg for it ." Karin spoke

" come again ."

" I want you to b – e – g for it ." she said in a teasing manner .

Ichigo was blushing and was quite surprised as he didn't expect Karin of all people to have such a side . " please let me cum oh mistress Karin . I cant take it any longer please grace me with your words of command ."

Rangiku giggled and let him do so and ichigo let out a massive load . ichigo was panting and she scooped some of the semen up and had a taste " not bad my dear darling , not bad at all." Ichigo caught her hand and pulled her closer kissing her the lady was shocked but eased up and kissed him back ichigo pinned her to the wall and kissed her again he then gently kissed her shoulder and began licking her neck .

Karin couldn't help but moan in pleasure and moved her hands through his hair , ichigo moved his hands feeling her supple skin the soft skin felt too good to keep his hands of . he situation was getting steamy as she started to nibble on ichigo ear and he let out a gasp and blushed furiously . ichigo squeezed her soft breast and then began to suck her nipples .

" umm dear can you take care of down there , please ." she looked at ichigos rod which was still hard and this made her lick her lips .

She decided to give him the best experience of his life much more better than there other encounters gripped his rod gently and moved her hands along the big , juicy rod . her hands felt heavenly to the boy , seeing his reaction she changed to sucking his tip . ichigo let out a gasp and covered his mouth with his right hand to reduce the sound . now the beauty began to lick his cock providing a tease to the boy and then started to blow him real good .

Ichigo moan furiously and this made her happy " does the felatio feel that good ? brace yourself there's a lot more in store ." Ichigo moans grew louder his face displaying pure ecstasy , finally he came in her mouth without warning a nice big load , instead troughing up she swallowed the cum.

She laughed and looked at ichigo licking of some of the remaining traces of her hand " my that's a big one , you sure were pent up , storing that load for sometime I presume." Ichigo noticed her big racks and grinned " are your breast that big I don't think they are . it must be some kind of trick ." Karin looked up and started blushing but puffed up her cheeks " you suspect my knockers to be fake , the nerve . they are home grown ,all naturale , 100 % pure beauties , genuine c cups ."

Ichigo nodded " nah not buying it . that couldn't be all natural ." he was also throwing in subtle hints that made her smile " why don't you test them out then darling ." Then she began to pleasure him by putting his rod between her melons and began moving up and down his shaft . there eyes met for a sec and they understood what the other wanted and smiled . they wanted to take it even further. Like an aphrodisiac effect they were going on in pure lust.

The two moaned in ecstasy as it felt good , ichigo let her down and kneeled so that he had a clear view of her womanhood and went in . " wait what are you doing?" she retorted . Ichigo replied I want you to feel good as well ." this made her blush and she stroked his hair while he was face deep in her women hood , it took a while but he made her orgasm .

Ichigo felt embarrassed more than ever now . but he noticed something that made him smile " I see I am not the only one holding it back ." she grinned as she was aware her panty was soaking wet and she was horny as hell " well you know patience has its own rewards , don't you agree" and leaned in for a kiss . this went on for a while . then proceeded to guide ichigo hands to her panties and told him to finger her womanhood . Ichigo gasped at the site of her pink flower . she bagan to move her hands on his legs and looked at him with puppy dog eyes .

Ichigo kissed her cheek and and started to finger her bud this made Karin turn red in embarrassment but felt too good at the same time she came and then proceeded to lick the juices of his fingers.

" you are such a tease karin , you are such a tease." This statement earned a giggle out of her as this side of her personality was new to her and she relished it . " oh call me one chan will you ichi ?" ichigo finding it funny as the role changed and smirked " one chan please teach me your ways ." Karin laughed " leave it to me , ara ara ."

" this is only for you so sit back and enjoy . she put on a strip tease show much to Ichigo surprise , which made him horny as hell.

Both unable to suppress their erotic desires , they decide to give in to the lust . no condoms , no fooling around straight fell good sex . Ichigo put his penis in and the walls of her vagina tightened giving a good pleasurable experience to both of them " wow you are amazing , your v spot is tightening its grip on my rod . its to good ." his lover / onee san didn't reply , no words were spoken only her moans were heard .its was too damn good and was lost in the experience . Ichigo decided to taunt her, he pulled out leaving her in a shock state desiring for more " why did you stop , it was feeling so good you were striking the right spots to turn me on ."

he grinned and replied " I didn't know you were so naughty , I feel like you are not working hard enough to please me you slut ." This kind of surprised her at first as this type of tone was not used by Ichigo but somehow the verbal abuse felt good for her, it was turning her on for some reason. Ichigo continued " I want you to beg for it ." she spoke up " please Ichigo I want it." Ichigo spoke up " I cant hear you ." rangiku moaned " please sir I want it bad ." Ichigo spoke in a slow but dominant voice " I want to hear what is it you want from me."

She know begged him " please Ichigo I want you to stick your big juicy cock in me , please I beg you I am your slut." Ichigo grinned " good girl" Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her vagina but this time in her butt and she screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as it had been a while since her last session with her dominant lover) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

Ichigos face was red with embarrassment as her melons were squeezing against his back making his pole rize to the top in attention . she noticed the change and grinned " oh my someone is enjoying this too much I see . I will help the little guy relax ." following suite she began to stroke his long rod . the orange hair let out a low moan indicating he liked it , this made her smile wickedly and began to message his ' family jewels' , this felt amazing and weird at the same time . Karin began to nibble on his ear and with the other touching herself in no time she made Ichigo submit to his animal side as he was begging to lay his paws on her " onee san I am gonna …. I cant hold on ." she smiled " go right ahead and release." and so he did it felt great he saw that she was liking her hands all sexily which was all covered in his seed and winked at him .

She murmured a few words and opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

" that sure was fun wasn't it Ichigo." She grinned " ready for round 4." Ichigo smiled " are you sure you can still go on ?" the lover grinned " try me ."

She got up allowing Ichigo to get a full on view of her wet body , sweat drops sliding on her breasts , and giving signs for Ichigo to take her right there and then . he couldn't wait and went towards her holding her firmly yet gently and began to initiate a passionate kiss but the twist was rangiku was now asserting dominance through the kiss . this display of power was surprising to Ichigo but didn't mind it in fact he liked it .

without thinking he picked up his lover and pinned her on a wall , even if this was going on for 4 hours and she might forget it ever happened , as it was getting quite intense but he was going to make sure he never forgot about this night . she in turn crossed her arms and legs putting him in a lock of love , he proceeded to kiss her neck which earned a low moan from his partner , he stopped and started liking her neck which made her laugh as he was trying to get her aroused which she found cute . she deepened the kiss and began to stroke his member .

The two moaned in ecstasy and they laid on the bed facing opposite direction ( karin faced in the direction of ichigo and ichigo in the direction of her womanhood basically 69) they pleasured each other the lady sucking on his rod and ichigo liking her womanhood they moaned as they proceeded co cum together .

She just giggled . Ichigo wanted to go all the way , he was very awestruck seeing her bare ( naked)body in all of its glory , her curves and a right amount of tanning on the skin to make it more hot , he didn't have a reason to hold back anymore , she was right there bare, wet all it will take is one call to unleash the animal inside ( not hollow Ichigo)

Karin layed down and spread her legs and licked her lips "if you want it come and get it ." Ichigo clearly in heat asked " you sure it okay?" she nodded " Ichigo I want you now . we have come this far , so it doesn't really matter . but if you aren't comfortable we can stop." Ichigo came closer and kissed her , the kiss filled with passion . he moved away a line of saliva connecting them " no I want this , lets continue." Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her behind but in the baby maker she screamed in blissful agony ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots . Ichigo looked her in the eyes " are you ready to go all the way ?" she let out a moan and five words came out of her mouth " yes give it to me."

They made love till they were exhausted and she enjoyed every bit of it . she went into the shower had a little splash and cleaned up , got dressed and slept ."

Ichigo got up and threw and cum covered thigh highs in the garbage and went to his room and slept .

To be continued


End file.
